Inferno
by Don'tGoLeftGoRight
Summary: "Kareigh and I are masters at breaking the rules." The Warrington girls are no fans of Winchesters. But combine interference from angelic and demonic power alike, and a whole lot of luck, they just might save the world. Rated M for intense language and gore.
1. Prologue

_"I guess that's just part of loving people: You have to give things up. Sometimes you even have to give them up." _

_― Lauren Oliver_

**Inferno**

Living with Bobby had its perks. For instance, he didn't care remotely if you had a number of weapons in your bedroom, for whatever reason. Nor did her care if you stayed up, all night. As long as you didn't make him stay up all night, too. But one of the not-so-great things was having to clean all of the weapons once a month.

"This sucks," Karleigh said, rolling her eyes. She popped a chip into her mouth.

"Hey, stop that!" Isabelle exclaimed, snatching the bag of chips out of her sister's hands. She wiped off the knife her sister had been holding with a rag. "You're getting grease all over the knives."

"Sorry," Karleigh said simply, dipping a rag into a jar of polish and wiping the blade of a knife clean. She gazed longingly at the chips. "I'm hungry."

"Well, you're gonna have to wait until we're done with this," Isabelle began. "Be glad we only have to do this once a m-"

Bobby came striding into the room, his cell phone in his hand. He looked uncomfortable. "I just got off the phone with John Winchester," he said. "He's kind of in a tight spot right now."

There was an odd moment of silence, like the calm before a storm.

"How fantastic," Isabelle said, picking up a knife and spinning it delicately around in her fingers. "What did dear old John say, Bobby?"

"He needs to drop off his sons here. Dean and Sam. They're around your age. You've met before," Bobby explained hastily. "And I don't want any trouble from _either _of you. Play nice. They're nice boys. Damn good hunters, too."

Karleigh looked ready to scream. "When will they be here? I'd like to know how many hours of sanity I have left."

Bobby gave Karleigh a look. "Enough. They'll be here in about four hours, tops. You don't have to talk to John, he's just staying for an hour or two. Then he's gotta roll."

Isabelle tossed the knife back into the pile. "Good. I'm not going to talk to him."

Bobby gave her a look, almost identical to the one he gave Karleigh. Then, deciding it would be better not to get into this discussion, sighed. "Are these done?" he asked, gesturing to the pile of weaponry on the ground.

Isabelle nodded, and began placing them in various bags. "Yep."

"Alright," Bobby said, and he walked out of the room. As soon as he was gone, Isabelle picked up a knife and lodged it into the drywall. There was plenty of damage to the drywall already, so it didn't really matter. Quickly packing things up, she and Karleigh walked outside to the dusty graveyard of cars.

Isabelle threw the bags down on the ground, creating a small mushroom cloud of dust. She climbed up on one of the hoods, and lay down on it, her face to the sky. Karleigh lay down beside her.

"This is a crock of shit," Karleigh finally said. Isabelle nodded, her eyes closed.

"It will be a huge internal struggle for me not to beat the shit out of them," Isabelle said, her dark hair fanned out behind her. Karleigh snorted.

"I'm not even going inside when John is inside," Karleigh said. "Or things will end in flames. That is a promise."

(**)

"Isabelle, Karleigh!" Bobby yelled. "Get in here!"

Bobby gave the three men in the hallway a warning glance. "The girls aren't very excited that you're here. Just try to stay out of their way."

Suddenly, the back door opened, and two girls walked inside. One was tall, tan and had caramel blonde hair. Her mouth was turned down, scowling at the men in the doorway. Beside her, an older looking girl with dark brown hair and a sprinkle of freckles glared at them venomously. Both looked capable, and willing, of putting a bullet in their head. Dean turned and winked at Sam.

"This is Karleigh," Bobby said, gesturing to the tall tan girl. She just glared at them. "And this is Isabelle. They've grown up a lot, haven't they?"

Karleigh gave them a dry look before anyone could comment. "Great," she remarked. "The idiotic doorknobs are here. This is all very fascinating, I'm sure, but CSI is on right now, and I love that show. Please excuse me."

Isabelle glared at them, as Bobby gave them a murderous look. "I'd say it's nice to meet you, but I can't. Because I've already had the misfortune of meeting all of you. I don't even like CSI, but I'd rather not stay here. I'm gonna go. See you."

The girl slipped into the living room. There was a stunned silence.

"I'm going to kill them," Bobby muttered. "I'm sorry."

"It's no problem," John said quickly. "I can't stay, anyways. I've got to get going."

Isabelle could almost hear the disappointment. "You sure? I have some beers in the fridge, if you want to have one with me."

"No, it's okay," John said. "Thanks for taking them on such short notice. I better get going. See you," he said. The door closed.

The girls could hear Bobby embrace the two boys. "How are you guys doing?"

"We're doing fine," a boy's voice answered. He sounded older. "Where should we put our stuff?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter," Bobby said. "Just dump it anywhere. I'm afraid you two are going to have to flip for the couch."

"It's not a problem," a younger voice said. "Thanks, Bobby."

Then, the two boys walked into the room. Isabelle looked up at them, a bored expression on her face. She casually pulled out a knife from her pocket.

"So, what's up, ladies?" Dean asked in a fake whisper, a stand-offish grin on his face. "You on your periods or something?"

A knife lodged in the wall beside his head. The younger one jumped. Isabelle gave them a sweet smile. Karleigh pulled out a bag of chips, ripping it open and sniffing it.

Izzy, grabbing a remote that was wedged between the cushions, flicked on the TV. An awkward silence lingered in the air. The only sound was the buzz of the TV, and the crunch of Karleigh eating her chips.

"So why do you hate us so much?" Sam asked finally, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I mean, we haven't seen you guys in years."

Chips spewed from Karleigh's mouth. Isabelle's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You're kidding me, right?" She asked, a small unbelieving smile on her lips. Noticing their serious expressions, she sighed.

"Wow. And I here I was, thinking that your dad couldn't stoop to a lower level of Dick," the older Warrington said loudly, managing to look amused and murderous at the same time.

Dean stood up, his face angry. Izzy just waved him off. "Oh, calm down. It seems that Daddy isn't really as honest as you'd like to think." Karleigh saw how mad her sister was. Dean and Sam glared at the girls. "My mom died when I was young. My dad took it hard. Real hard. He trained us to be warriors, how to fight. Once, when I was thirteen, I went on a hunting trip with your Dad, Karleigh and my father. You weren't there. I don't think he had told Sam yet. Everything was told us to stay back at the campsite, for whatever reason. I still don't know. The next thing I know, John is back, my father's dead body in his hands."

Izzy leaned back and closed her eyes, trying to look sad. She wasn't. Not after what her father did to her. "Happy now?" she asked bitterly, a frown on her face. Dean and Sam sat for a moment, processing this information. Their eyes were filled with shock. Finally, Sam spoke.

"It might not have been his fault," he said, his expression shell-shocked.

Izzy looked at him seriously. "You're right. It might not have been his fault. I don't know that, and I probably never will. But it's damn hard to forget about it."

"So is that the only reason?" Dean asked. Karleigh smirked, and her eyes rolled up to the ceiling.

"Well, I don't like _you,_" Isabelle said, a smirk almost identical to Karleigh's on her face. "Cocky boys annoy the shit out of me. But I guess you're alright, Sam."

There was a stunned silence. Karleigh got up, cracking her knuckles loudly.

"Shall we make dinner?" Karleigh asked, holding her arm out like a fine gentleman. Isabelle took it, and the two strided to the kitchen, Izzy humming a Beatles song.

"Bipolar much?" Dean said, his eyebrows raised. Sam shrugged.

(**)

"I hate them," Karleigh whispered, as she sprinkled seasoning on the steak.

Isabelle kneaded the dough roughly, an angry expression on her face. She punched it several times. "I know, I know. Especially the older one. He may be cute, but he pisses me off. The younger one is giving you the eye, though." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Karleigh wrinkled her nose. "Say that again and I'll put this seasoning up your nose," she threatened, her voice rich with disgust. Isabelle just laughed, and made kissy noises. Karleigh shrieked with rage, and grabbed the tin of seasoning, chasing after her sister with it.

"Is that pie?" Dean's voice asked. Both girls stopped where they were, and looked in the doorway of the kitchen. Dean stood there, looking longingly at the not-yet baked pie. Isabelle straightened, and narrowed her eyes.

"It's not done yet," she said, holding a wooden spoon in the way one would hold a spear. "So don't touch it."

Dean held his hands up in defence. "Alright, alright. Where's Bobby, anyway?"

Karleigh grinned, without looking up. "In his panic room, reading Busty Asian Beauties."

Dean grinned, and headed downstairs. Isabelle rolled her eyes with disgust. "Fantastic," she said sarcastically. "Another Busty Asian Beauties fanatic. I could just barf with delight."

"Please don't," Karleigh said with a raised eyebrows. "We're cooking here."

Isabelle laughed, and grabbed a CD from the pile on the counter. She slid it into an ancient looking boom box, and music began playing loudly. The girls, while still cooking, began swaying and dancing with the music.

_Poor old Johnny Ray  
Sounded sad upon the radio  
But he moved a million hearts in mono  
Our mothers cried  
Sang along  
Who'd blame them  
You've grown, so grown  
Now I must say more than ever  
(Come On Eileen)  
Too-ra-loo-ra, too-ra-loo-rye, aye_

_And we can sing just like our fathers_

_Come on Eileen  
Oh, I swear what he means (what he means)  
At this moment you mean everything  
You in that dress  
My thoughts I confess  
Verge on dirty  
Oh, come on Eileen_

_(Come On Eileen)_

_These people round here  
Wear beaten down eyes sunk  
In smoke dried faces  
They're so resigned to what their fate is  
But not us (no not ever)  
But not us (not ever)  
We are far too young and clever  
(Remember)  
Too-ra-loo-ra, too-ra-loo-rye, aye  
And you'll hum this tune forever_

_Come on Eileen  
Oh, I swear what he means  
Aah, come on let's  
Take off everything  
That pretty red dress  
Eileen (tell him yes)  
Aah, come on let's  
Aah, come on Eileen_

_That pretty red dress  
Eileen (tell him yes)  
Aah, come on let's  
Aah, come on Eileen_

_Come on Eileen, too-rye-aye  
Come on Eileen, too-rye-aye  
Now you're full grown  
Now you have shown  
Oh, Eileen_

_Say, come on Eileen  
These things they are real and I know  
How you feel  
Now I must say more than ever  
Things round here have changed  
I say, too-ra-loo-ra, too-ra-loo-rye-aye_

_Come on Eileen  
Oh, I swear (what he means)  
At this moment, you mean everything  
You in that dress, my thoughts I confess  
Which are dirty  
Aah, come on Eileen_

_Aah, come on Eileen  
Oh, I swear (what he means)  
At this moment, you mean everything  
You in that dress, my thoughts I confess  
Well, they're dirty  
Come on Eileen_

_Come on Eileen..._

(**)

Walking up the stairs, Sam looked around. It had been a while since he had been at Bobby's house- the place was a little unfamiliar to him. He couldn't really ask Bobby for a tour, though, for a variety of reasons. One being that Bobby was in his panic room reading hooters magazines with Dean.

The shower was on and running in the bathroom. But clearly, one of the bedrooms were still occupied, seeing as a warm light was peeking under the doorway, and soft music could just barely be heard. Sam gulped. The girls still seemed to hate them, though they had their reasons. They probably wouldn't appreciate him coming into their room to have a chat, especially Isabelle.

But he decided he would take his chances. Standing before the doorway, he knocked. The music stopped, and the sound of socked footsteps rapidly approached. The door flung open, and their stood Karleigh, looking at him in confusion and surprise. She held a bag of chips in her hand, munching on them loudly. She was dressed in denim shorts and a flower-print tank top. Her hair was braided loosely at the back, a few loose strands wrapping around her face. Sam wondered why he was taking so much notice of her.

Karleigh smiled at him, with a raised eyebrow. She popped a chip into her mouth before greeting him.

"Hey," she said nonchalantly. "What's up?"

Now he was puzzled. When he had first met her, she had been scarily angry towards him. Now this, all loose and relaxed and calm. Realizing he looked like an idiot, he cleared his throat.

"Hey," he said. "What are you doing?"

Karleigh look confused. "Um... I'm sitting on my bed, eating chips and reading Romeo and Juliet? Why do you ask?"

Sam felt extremely awkward. "Dean's in the panic room with Bobby reading god knows what, and I have nothing to do. Can I come in?"

Karleigh grinned at him. "Sure, I guess. Don't mind the mess, though. That's what you get when you pair me and Izzy together."

Sam laughed, inwardly cursing himself for being such an idiot. Getting a better look inside, he saw that it _was_ a mess. Books, a lot of them, were strewn everywhere. Empty bags of chips and other various snacks were all on the floor. Weapons, mostly guns and knives, were peeking out of the most absurd places.

"This is nice," he said with a strained smile. Karleigh laughed.

"Yeah, right! Bobby hates it. He's always after us to clean it up, but it always ends up turning back into this." She noticed him glancing at the paperback version of Romeo and Juliet. "You read Shakespeare?"

Sam nodded, glad that the atmosphere was improving. "Yeah, I read it for my ninth grade English class."

Karleigh grinned at him, looking pleased. "You liked it? Most people didn't."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I liked it. It was beautiful, really."

"I've liked him since I was a kid," Karleigh said."'The fault, dear Brutus, is not in our stars,  
But in ourselves, that we are underlings.' The guy was a genius. I actually did a voluntary paper on him in grade five, just for fun. But then I dropped out."

"Yeah?" Sam asked. "Why'd you drop out?"

Karleigh smiled sadly. "I got made fun of a lot. Finally, in grade seven, Izzy snapped. She always stuck up for me, y'know? She ended up pushing a kid down two flights of stairs. We were both expelled. We've been home-schooled ever since."

"You're lucky," Sam said. "High school isn't fun."

"Well, if it was anything like elementary, it must not be. Everyone was so stupid and petty." Karleigh laughed.

Sam was about to reply when the bedroom door swung open, and Isabelle marched in, her hair wet. She was dressed in shorts and a Beatles t-shirt. She raised her eyebrows at the pair, and grinned.

"Guess you didn't want to join Bobby and Dean, huh?" she asked with a laugh, sitting down on her bed. "I didn't think you the type."

Sam felt blood rushing to his cheeks. He shook his head. "No ... that's not really my thing."

"Guess what, Izzy?" Karleigh asked her sister excitedly. "Sam reads Shakespeare. He _likes _it!"

Isabelle raised her eyebrows with surprise. "Really? Wow. Well, you're never going to get rid of her now." She gestured to her sister. "You'll have to invite me to the wedding."

Sam blushed, but Karleigh didn't look at all embarrassed. She just shoved her sister. "Oh, be quiet Isabelle."

Isabelle just laughed, and took a chip from the bag her sister was holding. She danced out of the room. "Don't let me keep you," she said with a laugh. They could then hear her footsteps going down the stairs.

(**)

Isabelle made her way down the stairs, and entered the living room. The room was dark, as it always was. She grabbed a remote, and flicked on the TV, searching for something good to watch.

Sam wasn't that bad, she mused. Karleigh seemed to like him enough, and that was good enough for her. Dean was another story. He was the poster boy of all things cocky, and everything she hated. There had been guys like that, when she had went to school. She couldn't stand them, with their stand-offish grins and magical sparkling eyes. Then again, she couldn't stand almost anybody.

Izzy absent-mindley took a pocket knife out of her back pocket and began playing with it, her mind wandering. The rage she had felt when John had showed up almost scared her. Sam was right, it wasn't really his fault that her father had died. Not that she wasn't glad he was dead. Her father had been a monster. She hated all of this rage that her life held. Suddenly, the sound of her cell phone ringing awakened her from her stupor. Checking the front, it was an unknown number. Feeling slightly suspicious for some reason, she opened it and put it to her ear.

"_Hello?"_

**End of Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2: Six Years Later

_"Eventually, everything goes away." _  
_― Elizabeth Gilbert_

** Inferno**

"Why are you leaving again?" Sam asked, trying to be quiet. Bobby didn't know that the two girls were leaving. It made him happy inside to know that Karleigh had trusted him with the information. The girl held a duffle bag, an easy smile on her face.

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you," she said in a dramatic whisper, wiggling her fingers.

"Seriously," Sam said with a roll of his eyes.

"Don't worry, Sammy. We'll be back in a couple days at most." Suddenly, the window of the bright green mustang rolled down, and Izzy glared at the two. "Hurry up, Karleigh Rose Warrington. We gotta roll."

"Yeah, yeah," Karleigh mumbled. She smiled up at Sam. "See you in a few days."

Then, she leaned forward, on her tip-toes and pressed her lips to his cheek. Giving him one last smile, she ran off towards the car, where Izzy was waiting with all of their things. She didn't look back as she climbed into the passenger seat. Izzy gunned the engine, and the car sped off into the night. They disappeared from his vision within seconds.

(**)

She had lied.

He hadn't seen them in over six years. And in those years, nobody had heard a thing about the Warrington girls. It was like they had vanished off the face of the earth. Sometimes Sam wondered if they did. Even though he had Jessica, he still thought about the Shakespeare girl, with her loose laugh and easy smile. He thought about her even more since Jessica had died. She would have been twenty-two now. The same age as him. Izzy was twenty-four.

He remembered how Bobby had taken the news, his face when he had seen the empty rooms. Heart-broken. There hadn't been a note. Just bare walls that reminded him of the two girls and all their memories. It was like they had never been there. But they had.

Bobby had searched for them for months, years even. But finally, like everyone else, he gave up. They were probably dead, in the bottom of the ditch or something. Probably died at the hands of some demon. The thing that haunted him was why they left. Karleigh had refused to tell him, but it obviously was something seriously important. Why else would they cut off everyone from their lives?

Sam felt a hand on his shoulders. He jumped, and saw Dean giving him a concerned look.

"Dude, you're pale as hell, and you look zoned out," Dean said, looking puzzled. "You alright?"

Sam nodded, clearing his throat. "Yeah, I'm fine, Dean."

His older brother gave him a patronizing look. "That's bullshit. Tell me what's up."

Sam sighed in frustration. "Since when have you been all caring and sharing? It's none of your business, anyways."

"Woah, calm down, Sam. I just want to know why you're freaked out, that's all," Dean said, looking amused. Sam sighed again. Dean wouldn't let this slide, he knew it.

"I was just thinking about Isabelle and Karleigh," Sam said. Something flashed across Dean's face, but Sam couldn't place what it was. There was a lingering silence, then Dean spoke.

"They're gone, Sam."

"I know that, thanks," Sam snapped, glaring at his brother. "Don't act like you haven't thought about them, haven't wondered why the hell they just picked up and left."

Dean shook his head sadly. "I have, Sam. But you know what? They're probably dead. We haven't heard from them in years, for God's sake. There's been no freaking sign of them at all. They wouldn't just pick up and leave for no good reason, so it must have been something big. Something bad. You need to get over it and get your mind on this case."

Sam snorted. "You're such a friggin' dick, Dean."

Dean sighed. "I don't care. Now, are you more concerned about them, or finding Dad? Because that's what we're doing now, Sammy. But by all means, if you want to go on some wild goose chase for some dead girls, go ahead. Just don't expect me to follow you."

"Whatever, Dean," Sam growled, looking back out the window. Dean rolled his eyes, and turned on the music.

(**)

The black smoke poured from the demon's mouth. The unconscious man fell to the ground, his body limp. Sam rushed forward, his fingers trying to find a pulse on the man's neck. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt the steady heartbeat.

"What are we gonna do with him?" he asked Dean, gesturing to the unconscious man.

Dean shrugged. "Just leave him here, and leave an anonymous tip for the police. I'm tired, Sam. That demon didn't tell us anything we didn't already know."

Sam nodded, too tired to do anything but agree. The grabbed the empty bottles of holy water, and walked outside. They got into the Impala, and headed out into the direction of the hotel they were staying in. The drive was a silent one. Both of the boys were disappointed that the whole thing had been a bust. The trail for John had been getting colder and colder with each passing day.

They arrived at the motel, Sam shutting his door with a slam. He reached into his pocket for the key. He pulled it out and jammed it into the door, which opened with a creak. He threw himself down onto the bed, wanting to go to sleep right there and then. He heard Dean flick on the TV, and by the sounds of it, he wouldn't want to open his eyes any time soon.

He was so tired of this. He just wanted to find dad, and then try to go back to a normal life. But deep down he knew that something like that was impossible. He was too into the hunter life now.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging on the door. Both of the boys jumped, and grabbed the shotguns by their bedside. It was almost midnight, who would be knocking on their door at this hour? Thousands of ideas swarmed before his eyes. Dean stood behind him, his gun loaded. Cautiously, Sam opened the door. His heart jumped in his throat, and he almost dropped the gun.

There they were. Remarkably unchanged, except maybe a little taller. Karleigh and Isabelle Singer. Both girls looked frantic, their hair and clothes soaking wet with rain. They held guns in their hands, but didn't look as if they intended to shoot. A pang hit Sam in the chest. It had been six years.

Dean grabbed Isabelle by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall, hard. Realizing that these were most definitely demons, Sam did the same to Karleigh. Both, however, did not struggle, just looked at the boys in amazement.

"Who are you?" Dean snarled, the gun pressed to Izzy's temple. The girl looked at him and bit her lip. She looked happy to see the boy, despite him being close to blowing her brains out.

"Calm down," she said quickly. "It's me, it's really me, Dean!"

Dean barked out a loud laugh. "That's bullshit," he said, pressing the knife harder into the girls throat. Karleigh cried out, but Sam forced her harder against the wall.

All of a sudden, Izzy kneed Dean hard in the crotch, sending him flying. She grabbed one of the knives, and slashed it across her arm. It was a silver knife. She stared at the boys defiantly, her eyes narrowed.

"It really is me, you idiots," she gasped, blood running down her arm. She grabbed a chain around her neck, and ripped it off, throwing it at their feet. A cross. So it really was her.

But Dean wasn't so sure. He grabbed a water bottle, and ripped it open, splashing it on both of the girls. They didn't look amused, but they weren't burning up either.

"You all done?" Izzy asked, trying not to smile. Seemingly not being able to take it any longer, she flew at both of the boys, wrapping them both in a tight hug. Looking down at her, Sam saw that tears were pouring down her face.

"Wow," Dean joked, trying not to look worried. "The first physical contact we've had that hasn't been a punch."

Izzy gave him a look. "This isn't a time to joke," she said, narrowing her eyes and looking exasperated. "This is serious."

"Got that right," Sam growled, glaring at the two girls. "Where the hell do I even start? _You've been gone for six fucking years! _And then you just show up at our hotel room? I want an explanation, right now!"

Karleigh looked at him. "A few weeks before we left, Izzy began getting these weird phone calls. They told us things. Awful things about our parents. Finally, we were given coordinates. This person, the guy who was phoning, said he had information on our parents. We left immediately. Stupid, I know. But wouldn't you do the same? This guy told us something awful. Something really bad."

"He told us that our parents were still alive," Izzy said, looking down at her feet. "And like idiots, we believed him. He gave us coordinates, and we went to this abandoned warehouse. And there was this thing there. He put us into this trance ... it felt like a couple days, at most. But it was much more than that. It was years. Afterwards, the thing just let us go, for God's sake. We've been out for a few days. We tried phoning Bobby, but he's changed his number. Then, we saw your Impala on the road. We followed you here."

"Why would it do that?" Sam asked. Karleigh shrugged.

"We know about as much as you do," the girl said. "It said something about us being too young. Then it put us into that trance. It was like being asleep."

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch," Izzy growled. "Nice and slow, too."

"Wow. That's not scary at all," Dean muttered. Everyone ignored him.

"We need to see Bobby," the girls said together. "Come with us, please? He'll probably try to kill us, like you did."

"That's the thing," Dean said. "We're sort of busy right now. A lot happened while you were away. Our dad went missing."

There was a lingering silence. "I'm so sorry," Karleigh said finally. "That's what you're doing now? Trying to find him?"

Dean nodded.

"Please come back with us," Izzy begged. "And then we can come with you, to help you find your dad." Karleigh gave the men a pleading look. The two men exchanged a quick glance. Dean sighed.

"Fine," Sam said. Izzy looked ready to hug him. Karleigh, however, actually did. Sam looked down at the girl, and felt a wave of mixed feelings. He had missed both of the girls, but Karleigh...

"We've got to get going," Izzy said, pulling up the hood on her leather jacket. Sam suddenly noticed how tired she looked. She sat down on the couch and stared at the two expectantly."Hurry up and pack."

"Yes, princess," Deam called as he shoved various guns into his bag. Izzy glared, silently daring him to say another word. As the two began bickering back and forth, Sam was left to stand alone with Karleigh.

The girls wrinkled her nose. "Well, this is awkward," she said. Sam laughed. She looked up at him. "You've gotten taller, Sammy."

Sam laughed, and was about to reply when Dean came to the doorway, two bags in hand. Izzy stood up, and opened the doorway. "Ladies first," she said to Dean, who gave her a look. Izzy just chuckled as he went outside into the rain. The four quickly got into the car, and left the parking lot.

After a few minutes, Sam turned around and saw that both girls had fallen asleep. Both of them looked exhausted. Had it not been for their light breathing, they would have looked dead, with their pale skin and bloody clothes. Dean nudged him. He turned back around and saw his brother winking at him.

"You've still got a crush on Karleigh, haven't you?" Dean asked, a grin on is face. Sam felt his face going red. He rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Dean," he said, glaring at his brother. Dean just laughed.

"My little brother's in love," Dean said with a hoot. Sam shushed him, and punched him in the shoulder.

"You're one to talk. I see the way you look at Isabelle," Sam snarled. Dean grinned, totally at ease with the situation.

"She'd hit me if I tried," Dean said. "I'd rather have the girls at the bar. They don't try and knife me in the head all the time."

Sam snorted. "Like you don't deserve it."

(**)

As they arrived at Bobby's house, the girls jumped out of the Impala before the car was even parked. They ran to the door, their faces frantic. Isabelle pounded on the door, yelling out for Bobby. Suddenly, the door flew open, and Bobby stood in the doorway, his face as white as a ghost. Fearing for the girls safety, both boys ran to the door. Bobby grabbed both girls by the collar, and threw them against the wall. He pulled a vial out of his pocket and splashed it on them. Holy water.

"It's us, Bobby," Isabelle croaked, searching every detail of his face. "Dean and Sam can vouch for it."

Bobby spun around, his hold on both of the girls still tight. His mouth opened and closed as Sam and Dean nodded, confirming that this really was them. Bobby gasped, and released the two girls, only to trap them in a bone-crushing hug right after. Both of the girls clung to him, looking near tears.

"I thought you were dead," Bobby gasped, tears pooling in his eyes. Isabelle and Karleigh pulled away, wiping their own eyes with their sleeves. Bobby suddenly grabbed Isabelle by the shoulders and shook the girl roughly.

"How could you do that?" Bobby snarled. Izzy's eyes were wide. "How could you just pick up and leave? You were eighteen! Karleigh was barely sixteen! _I thought you were dead! _And suddenly you just show up on my doorstep? I want answers! _Now!"_

Isabelle looked at Bobby, and sighed, brushing the hair out of her face. "I was stupid. I got these phone calls from this guy. He told me ... he had information on my parents. I was so excited, I didn't even think. I grabbed Karleigh and we left, fast. We'd thought that we would be back in a few days. But when we arrived ... the guy jumped us. But he didn't kill us. All he said was that we were too young. That we couldn't interfere. He touched us on the forehead, and then I'm waking up, six years later."

Bobby eyed the two girls for a moment. "You girls go up to your room," he said. "I need time to think."

**End of Chapter Two**

***AN* wow, that was fun to write! Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review, guys! **


	3. Chapter 3: Bloody Mary Part One

_"Every man has his secret sorrows which the world knows not; and often times we call a man cold when he is only sad." _  
_― Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_

**Inferno**

Sleep never came easy for hunters. It was one of the down-sides to being what he was. As a child, his father had told him many horror stories of friends who had been asleep, and some creature straight out of hell had jumped them, slitting their throat or something else equallyexctiting. Since then, sleep had never been exactly something Dean had looked forward to. It was silent in the motel room. Even Sam's snoring was vaguely muted, which in everyone's opinion was a gift from God. They were staying at a dumpy motel, and being the cheap one-night motel it was, they had only managed to get one room. This, of course, had caused a lot of arguements. Finally, Izzy had told everyone to shut up. She said that the boys could have the beds for the first night, and if they were not able to get two rooms the next night, the girls would get the bed. Karleigh was wedged between the heater and a chipped heater, shivering slightly. Isabelle was lying on top of a tall cabinet, looking completely comfortable.

Suddenly, Isabelle got out of her sleeping position, and jumped down to the floor. She grabbed a blanket from beneath one of the beds, and wrapped it over her sister, a protective look on her face. Dean cleared his throat, expecting the girl to jump, but she didn't move a muscle. She turned around a moment later, a look of surprise on her face, as if only realizing he was there for the first time.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" Dean asked. Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"I'm a hunter. Of course I can't sleep easily," the girl replied testily, looking at him suspiciously.

"You know what I've noticed? You put on this act, this tough facade, but I see you with your sister. You act like you don't care, but you do," Dean said with an amused smile, for some reason feeling like pissing the girl off.

"_Oh, wow._ You've really found me out, detective," Izzy remarked acidly. "You sleep with girls every single fucking night, Dean, and you never open up to them or start something more than mindless sex because you're afraid to get yourself hurt. _Who do you think has the bigger problem?"_

There was a smug silence. For a moment, Dean was shocked. "Fuck you." he finally said. "Who got herself stuck in a fucking coma for six years?"

Silence. Dean grinned into the dark. Suddenly, he felt someone next to him.

"Don't make me shoot you," said a sickly sweet voice.

"Like you would," Dean said stupidly. The safety of a gun was un-clicked.

"Try me," the girl said, pointing the weapon at him. "I _fucking dare_ you."

"You're a bloodthirsty bitch," Dean countered. The girl laughed - she sounded quite insane.

"Guilty. You're simple-minded and stupid. I win. Goodnight." With that, he could hear the girl climbing back on the cabinet, and then there was just silence. With a shake of his head, Dean put his head back on the slightly-clean pillow.

(**)

"Wake up, Karleigh," Izzy sang, already dressed. She yanked open the dirt curtains, sunlight suddenly blasting through. Sam and Dean groaned, rolling over and trying to hide their faces from the light. Karleigh, however, jumped out of bed instantly, rubbing her eyes. She grabbed her clothes from the duffle bag, and headed to the bathroom.

"Hey," Sam said, looking at his brother. Dean nodded at him, still tired from lack of sleep.

Sam raised his eyebrows, trying not to smile. There was an awkward silence. Isabelle sighed.

"This has been fun, boys, but I'm going to go get breakfast. I'll try my best to get something that isn't puke inducing. The only place to eat here is a Mcdonalds." With another sigh, she grabbed her jacket and put it on. She walked out the door, it shutting behind her with a slam.

"What a bright, bubbly girl," Dean remarked, rolling his eyes. Sam snorted.

"Well, excuse me," said Karleigh, suddenly appearing behind them. The boys jumped. She gave them a wry smile. "We _were _raised by Bobby, after all. King of sarcastic remarks and creative name-calling."

Karleigh glanced at Dean. "What's up with you? You look like a piece of shit."

"You were suppose to be the sweet one," Dean said, and Karleigh suddenly looked murderous.

"Didn't Izzy push someone down two flights of stairs once?" Sam blurted randomly, then wishing he'd covered his mouth. Karleigh look confused with both of them.

"Yeah, she did," she said in a slow voice. "The kid always bullied us. One day, she finally snapped. That guy, well, he almost did too."

"Tell me," Dean drawled in a sarcastic tone. "Have you two always been this violent?"

Karleigh stared at him. "You're not serious," she said. She started laughing. "Dude, we're hunters. We weren't given barbies as a child, we were given machetes."

"Were you really?" Sam asked, looking interested.

The girl suddenly looked sheepish. "Well, no. Dad had the weapons hidden really well. But we knew all the hiding places. Anyways, are we even working a case right now? That's what we're supposed to be doing."

"Yep," Sam replied. "This one's interesting. Man found with his eyes scratched out. Believed to be a stroke or something."

"That sounds interesting. Where's it at?" Dean asked. Sam quickly looked down at his laptop.

"Kansas. It'll be a long drive," Sam remarked. Karleigh gave a sarcastic whoop of delight, and fell back onto one of the beds. She checked the pocket of her hoodie, and retrieved an iPod.

"Thank god I've got this," the girl said with a roll of her eyes. "That way I can drown out all the arguing."

The boys looked about to reply when the door swung open, revealing Isabelle with a Mcdonald's bag in her hand. She plunked it down on the side-table, throwing her jacket into the corner.

"I got coffee, and a crap-load of breakfast stuff," Izzy announced. She pulled out a coffee from the bag, and chugged half of it. She sighed in relief. "The only good thing about Mcdonald's is their coffee. It's the only thing that doesn't disgust me."

"So you're not gonna eat?" Karleigh asked, glaring at her sister. "You _need_ to eat."

Isabelle waved her off. "I got a muffin. Though I wouldn't be surprised if it was made with mutant chicken bones. You never know."

"You take the sunshine out of a room," Dean stated flatly. Izzy looked surprised at the remark.

"I know," she said finally, not looking ashamed. "You'll never need to close the drapes with me. Enjoy your mutant pancakes. So, what are we doing now? Have we got a case?"

"We were just talking about that," Sam said. "We've got a case a few states up. Man got his eyes scratched out."

Izzy raised an eyebrow. "Sounds pleasant. Come to think of it, that actually sounds like Bloody Mary. You know, you go in the bathroom, you say her name a couple times, in the dark, mind you, and then your eyes are gone."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Come on. You actually think it's Bloody Mary?"

Karleigh looked at him seriously. "There have been stranger things."

"Don't I know it," Dean muttered, reaching for a coffee.

(**)

"Sam, give me the freaking chips," Dean demanded, trying to grab the Lays bag from his younger brother, who held them out of his reach.

"I bought them," was all Sam argued. He popped one into his mouth.

"Bitch." Dean snarled, looking longingly at the chips.

"Jerk."

"How long 'till we're there?" Karleigh asked, looking like she was ready to jump out of the car.

"Don't tell me you're tired of us, sweetheart," Dean said with a snarky smile. "We haven't even gotten started."

"That sounds remarkably dirty. Say that again and I'll hit you." Karleigh said in a calm voice. Isabelle gave her sister a grin.

"Bobby did say you were like an old married couple," Izzy began.

"Don't you start!" Dean barked. Izzy looked at him with an unreadable look.

"Who shit in your cornflakes, Winchester?" she asked in a cold voice. Chips suddenly spewed from Sam's mouth. Izzy just shook her head and rested her head against the window, wanting to fall asleep. They had been in the impala for over eight hours, and she wanted out. Sam and Dean had been bickering constantly, and it was grinding on her nerves.

"We're almost there," Dean said finally. "Now, we need to decide how to talk to the wife of the guy. I'm thinking we do an interview, posing as feds."

"Great," Karleigh replied, not really looking interested. "Everything's settled, then."

After a few more minutes, Dean pulled into a dumpy looking motel. "Wait in the car," he said nonchalantly. "I'll go check in."

"Try and get us two rooms," Izzy called out. Dean responded by shutting the door of the impala. Izzy scoffed.

Dean came back after a few minutes. "No luck with the two rooms," he said, looking pissed off. "But guess what I found out? That man who died, his eyes scratched out? His funeral's today, and there's a service afterwards. I got the address. Feel like checking it out?

"Sounds good," Izzy said, hopping out of the impala. She lifted open the trunk, and grabbed her bag. "What room?"

"113," Dean replied. Izzy winced. "Unlucky number, I know."

"I hate bad omens," the girl complained, brushing her dark hair out of her face. "They make me worry that much more."

As Izzy could have guessed, the room was garbage. Hooker sheets and all. For Christ's sake, they didn't even have magic fingers. This, she guessed, was a new low. Throwing her duffle bag into a corner of the room, she flopped down on her back onto one of the beds. Her back still hurt from sleeping on that damned dresser – why she had even chosen to do that, she wasn't really sure. But it would be easier if they could get two rooms. That way, it wouldn't look like the four of them were having some huge orgie. She winced at the thought of something like that. Disgusting.

"Yuck," Karleigh groaned as she entered the room. "It smells moldy."

"Like _warm _moldy cheese," Sam added. Izzy groaned at the new mental image in her mind.

"Let's quit with this conversation while we're ahead," Dean said, throwing his bag down on the floor. "We'll only be in here for two days at most. We've gotta go now, anyways. To that service."

Izzy got up off of the bed, glad at the chance of getting out of the crappy room.

"So how do we do this? Karleigh asked as she sat in the backseat. "Are we gonna act like FBI agents, or what?"

"No offence, but you guys don't really have the apparel," Sam said, running a hand through his hair. "And neither do we. So we're just gonna have to go in, and-"

"-And ask intrusive questions?"Isabelle finished with a frown. "That ought to play out well."

"It's our only option," Dean and Karleigh said at the same time. Izzy gave the pair a confused look, then shrugged.

"Alright," Isabelle muttered. "I'll just have to embrace the awkwardness."

The rest of the drive was silence, as they drove to the house of the dead man. Isabelle wondered what was with everyone. They all seemed kind of ... off. She supposed that this was natural. After all, she hadn't seen the boys in, what? Five years? Six? They had changed, that much was clear. The hunter life hardened everyone, no matter what people told you. And though she would keep this to herself, having John Winchester as a parent wouldn't exactly make for rainbow filled times, either. Having his wife dying had molded him into a new man, Bobby had told her that many times. She had been lucky to d Bobby as her parent. Her dad, well, he was an asshole. She had almost been relieved when he had died, though John had still pissed her off for ditiching them with Bobby. A dick move, in her opinion.

She had been thirteen when she went to live with Bobby. Karleigh had been eleven. Both of them, for the first month, had been angry, sour and openly-murderous towards John Winchester. Then, the two girls gradually realized that it wasn't Bobby's fault. It was John's, and they couldn't do anything about it. Dad was dead. They needed to toughen up and get on with their lives. And so they did, for the next few years. Hunting with Bobby whenever a job came up, and being home-schooled hadn't exactly been easy, but it was what they were used to.

Then Dean and Sam had showed up on their doorstep, and everything had changed. Maybe she was just a little bit bitter, but she had a feeling that they wouldn't have gotten that phone call if they hadn't been there. Of course, she had no way of proving this, and she didn't feel like bringing it up. Dean would get pissed, Sam would be dumb-struck and Karleigh would be eating chips, watching the sparks fly like it was some french holiday. Izzy still didn't know how her sister had a seemingly never-ending supply of Lays chips. She had a feeling she didn't want to know.

"We're hear," Dean announced suddenly. Isabelle jumped, and remembered what they were doing. "You okay?" Karleigh asked, looking at her sister's blank face.

"Fine," Isabelle said, getting out of the car. "Let's get this over with, shall we?" Without waiting for an answer, the girl set off in the direction of the house, which already, from here, smelled like casserole.

(**)

Sam could almost sense the tension between Isabelle and Dean. Judging by Dean's habit of saying the stupidest, most offensive things imaginable, just to see how worked up people got, and how both of them looked like they hadn't slept much, he could only guess what had went on between the two last night. He seemed to especially like annoying the older Warringtongirl. It wasn't exactly smart.

Karleigh knocked on the door lightly. A frazzled-looking blonde women opened it a few seconds later. She looked at them with sad, muddy brown eyes.

"Hello," Isbabelle greeted brightly, flashing her an uncharacteristic, glowing smile. "I'm Katie. This is my sister Ella. That's Dave and Phil. We're members of the church youth group. And I just wanted to give you my deepest condolences about your husband."

The woman smiled somewhat sadly. "Thank you, dear. Would you like to come in? We have cake, cookies, juice ..."

Karleigh smiled. "That would be much appreciated, Ma'am."

The woman smiled at them, and opened the door wider for them. Stepping inside, Sam wrinkled his nose. It reeked of casserole. As the woman walked away, Dean started sniggering.

"Wow," he remarked. "Little Miss Sunshine today, aren't we?"

Isabelle gave him a happy smile. Then, making sure nobody was looking, she stomped hard down onto his foot. Dean winced, forcing himself not to start jumping up and down, holding his foot. Isabelle smiled, and made her way down the hallway. Dean flipped her off.

Sam hit him in the shoulder. "You want to start a scene?" he asked his brother, giving him a look. Dean looked pissed.

"Just cool it," Sam told his brother before he could speak. Dean looked ready to hit someone. Rolling his eyes, his brother stalked off in the direction of a pretty looking girl.

Looking for the two other girls, Sam eventually found them talking to a group of girls outside. One of them appeared to be the man's daughter.

"It was my fault," the younger girl sobbed. "I did that stupid blood mary thing. She killed him, I know it!"

Karleigh got onto her knees, and looked directly into the girl's eyes. "It wasn't your fault. I promise. Bloody Mary isn't real. It's just a stupid story meant to scare people. Your dad, he died because of a stroke. That's the truth."

The girl looked convinced, finally. Maybe it was because Karleigh spoke with such honest conviction – she was a good liar. Turning away, Karleigh and Izzy looked satisfied.

"Got all we need," Karleigh said to him. "He died in the bathroom. How about you and Dean go check that out? ...I really want some of that cake."

Isabelle looked like she was ready to drool. "Oh _jesus," _she moaned. "They have cupcakes. See ya." With that, the two girls practically ran off in the direction of the sweets. Sam stood there for a moment, trying to process what had just happened. With a shrug, he headed off to find Dean.

(**)

"That's disgusting," Isabelle observed, watching Dean eat his pie. "How can you eat all of that?"

"You ate half of the cupcakes," Dean pointed out. "So don't go all single-mother on me."

"Touche," the girl said. "But one does not simply _not _eat a cupcake. It defies the laws of physics."

Karleigh rolled her eyes. "Let's not get into cupcake physics. Now, I think we know that this is definitely something supernatural. But Blood Mary? She's got to be known all across the world. Isn't it a coincidence that she's suddenly in this small town?"

"Maybe she died close to here," Sam suggested. "We should check that out. This definitely sounds like Bloody Mary. Now, how do we kill it?"

"There's tons of legends on how to kill it," Isabelle said, taking a sip of her beer. "But I don't think we'll be able to sit down and ask her which one works. The most reliable one is shattering the mirror that belonged to her. Only problem is, how the hell do we find that?"

"We'll have to do some digging," Karleigh sighed, taking a bite of her sandwich. "Tomorrow, of course. The police station is closed by now."

A girl in an extremely short skirt walked by. Dean whistled under his breath, and got out of his seat. Sam grabbed his shoulder.

"Dude," he said, glaring at Dean. "We're working a case."

"Karleigh said herself that we're done for the day," Dean said with a grin. "It's time to have fun."

As he walked off, Karleigh rolled her eyes. "You have an absolutely _charming _brother, I must say." the girl remarked. Sam grimaced.

"You haven't seen the worst of it," Sam said. Isabelle raised her eyebrows, as if this was impossible.

"So have you and Dean been hunting for all these years?" Isabelle asked after a lingering silence. Sam realized he hadn't told them about Stanford.

"Well, Dean had been hunting with dad for a while," he began. "I tried to go to college."

Both of the girl's faces lit up. "Really?" Karleigh asked, a huge smile on her face. "That's awesome! Oh, wow, good for you! But, um, why'd you leave?"

Sam sighed, wondering how he could word this right. "I was doing pretty good for a few years. But then, dad went missing. I was only supposed to be gone with Dean for the weekend.. but when I came back, my girlfriend was dead."

The reactions to this were mixed. Sam saw something flash across Karleigh's face- hurt? Jealously? But then it was wiped off with honest sorrow. Isabelle's hands covered her mouth.

They didn't offer any condolences. That was the best thing. They knew that saying meaningless words wouldn't help at all.

There was a long silence. Then, Karleigh broke the silence.

"I'm in the mood for cake," the girl said, clapping her hands together. "A night isn't complete without a chocolate deluxe."

"Too freaking true," Isabelle said, grinning. "Too freaking true, indeed."

(**)

Karleigh was _almost _asleep when Dean stumbled into the hotel room, dead drunk. Isabelle was asleep already, and so was Sam. As the door slammed with a loud bang, Karleigh glared viciously at the older man, who was grinning and trying to do up his belt buckle.

"You idiot," Karleigh scoffed, looking at him with distaste. "It's almost one in the morning."

Dean looked at the ratty clock on the bedside table. He raised his eyebrows sloppily. "Really? Wow, times really does fly when you're having fun."

"You're lucky I'm awake. If you had woken me up when I was asleep, I would have put horse crap in the back of your Impala," Karleigh threatened as Dean slumped into a chair. He just grinned stupidly at her.

"You wouldn't," he said. "Because you have to sit in the back seat."

"Not if I kill you first," Karleigh said in a menacing but sweet tone. Dean just chuckled lightly in the dark.

"Maybe you'd kill me. But you wouldn't kill Sammy.." he trailed off, smiling at her.

"Yeah, because he's not a dick," Karleigh replied with a smirk.

"Or maybe you have that crush on him still," Dean taunted. "I saw the way you look at him. The way you _still_ look at him."

"I had no idea you were so interested in my love-life. I appreciate your sudden interest, but it's really none of your business. Now, shut up and let me go to sleep."

Finally, there was silence. Maybe that was because Dean had fallen asleep. _Idiot_, Karleigh though with a smirk, snuggling into the blankets. Maybe he was an idiot, but at least she wasn't in a coma anymore.


	4. Chapter 4: Bloody Mary Part Two

_"Siblings: children of the same parents, each of whom is perfectly normal until they get together." _  
_― Sam Levenson_

**Inferno**

"Can I see your badges again?" the man asked, eyeing Isabelle suspiciously. She smiled, and pulled out her badge out of her pants pocket. The man looked at them for a long time, then begrudgingly sighed.

"So Mary was murdered by this guy, Trevor?" Isabelle confirmed, looking vaguely interested. The man nodded, a grim expression on his face.

"That's right. 'Course, he never got caught for it, but all the evidence pointed to him. Mary wrote about him in her diary, see. Wrote all about this guy called 'T'. How she was in an affair with him, and was going to tell his wife about them. I guess Trevor didn't like the idea of that. So, he killed her. Cut her eyes out. The blood was everywhere..." The man trailed off, a distant memory in his eyes. Karleigh smiled at the man.

"Thank you, sir. It's much obliged," Karleigh said, smiling and then nodding at the man. Both of the girls then walked out of the man's house, and got into the Impala that was waiting for them in the driveway. As soon as the doors shut, Dean revved the engine and sped off.

"So what went on in there?" Dean asked, eyeing the two girls in the backseat. Izzy smiled, looking happy.

"Got loads of information. Mary was local, like we thought she would be," Karleigh began. "She was offed by this guy named Trevor. He was a surgeon, which explains why the eyes were cut out so delicately. She wrote about him in her diary. She was having an affair with the guy, and I guess she wanted to go public about it, so he killed her."

Dean cringed. "Stories like that make my heart warm."

"Regular Romeo and Juliet, aren't they?" Izzy said, a grin on her lips. Karleigh glared at her sister.

"Hey," she warned, hitting her on the shoulder. "Show some respect. We're fighting ghosts here, do you want any more reason to piss 'em off?"

"Yes ma'am." Isabelle saluted her sister smartly, who gave her another glare. Sam and Dean glanced at each other, unsure of what to say. They had never really seen the sisters argue.

"So what's next on the agenda?" Isabelle asked, unwrapping her headphones from her Walkman.

"I guess we find that mirror, and smash it up," Sam said.

"I vote we get coffee first," Karleigh said. "It has been a long while before I have drank such a beloved drink. It's freaking delicious."

"Real poetic," Izzy deadpanned. "But, yes. We should definitely get coffee. I'll pay."

"You pay for everything," Dean noticed. "Let us pay for once."

Karleigh shrugged. "If you want to, I'm not complaining. Drive on, Gandalf."

(**)

"Am I the only one who doesn't drink girly drinks?" Dean asked, looking at everyone else's mocha lattes.

"Yep," Isabelle and Karleigh said at the same time. "You're just jealous because we get whipped cream and chocolate with ours," Izzy finished.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Okay," he said sarcastically. "Whatever."

"_Whatever_," Karleigh mimicked, laughing. Dean turned around to glare at her. Suddenly, the girl reached out and dropped whipped cream on his nose. Dean blinked, and turned around with a huff, wiping the offensive cream off of his nose. Karleigh snickered.

"Next time, I'm not buying," the man declared as he pulled out of the parking lot. Izzy shrugged.

"So," Sam said finally, taking a sip of his latte. "How do we even find this thing? There's got to be at least two thousand mirrors in this place. It might even be in this _town_."

Everyone suddenly looked troubled. Karleigh had to agree, he had a fair point. Suddenly, one of Izz's cell phones bgean playing Come On Eileen very loudly. Finally grabbing the righ one, she flipped it open.

"What's up?" Izzy said into the phone. There was muted talking from the other end, but one could tell that the caller was obviously frantic.

"Calm down, calm down," Izzy said. "We'll be right there. Go into a corner of the house, and close your eyes. If you have to open them, which you shouldn't, do _not_ look into any mirrors. We're on our way."

Everyone gave the older girl a questioning look. "It was Charlie. Apparently, Mary's making a guest star appearance. We gotta roll. Her address is 78 Baker's street. Go!"

(**)

The car pulled into the driveway with a screech, and before Dean had even managed to turn the car off, Izzy and Karleigh had hopped out of the car and were racing for the front door. Finding it slightly ajar, Karleigh felt her heart jump to her throat. What if some other demon, god forbid, had found its way into the house. Not stopping to think about even more horrible scenarios, the girl grabbed her gun from the waistband of her pants, and silently stepped inside.

"Charlie?" Isabelle called out. Hearing a creak in the wood paneling behind them, Karleigh flew around, pointing her gun at the unkown intruder. She sighed in relief, it was just the boys. Realizing that no one was in the house, the four of them flew up the stairs. Running into the room with a poster of Taylor Lautner on it, Karleigh saw Charlie crouched in the corner, her head between her knees.

"Take anything reflective down," Karleigh said calmly, kneeling beside the girl. Isabelle always had Karleigh deal with these kind of situations. Karleigh was simply just better with people.

"Charlie?" Karleigh asked after all the mirrors had been taken down, and the blinds drawn. She put her hand on the crying girl's shoulder. "It's alright. You can look around now."

Slowly, the girl lifted her head, and wiped away the tears that were leaking from her eyes. She sniffed, and wiped her nose.

"She's gone?" Charlie asked, looking around her frantically. Realizing that Mary was nowhere in sight, the girl sighed in relief.

"So we've figured out something," Isabelle said, picking at a piece of lint on her jeans. "Mary only appears to people who are guilty of something. Not some simple crap, like stealing a cookie from a cookie jar, but something bad. Really bad." She gave the girl a look, as if to say, _so spill it!_

Karleigh glared at her tactless sister. "You have the social skills of an alpaca," she muttered under her breath.

Charlie wiped at her eyes again. "No, it's fine. There's this one thing that happened to me. I had this boyfriend. He always was kind of crazy, I guess. One night, we got into this huge fight. I broke up with him. He said... he said.. If I left that house, he would kill himself. You know what I said? I said, ...you go right ahead. And he did it. He killed himself." Tears were streaming down the girl's face again. Izzy suddenly looked a lot more sympathetic, for some reason. She got up off the bed, and put her arm around the crying girl.

"It's not your fault," Izzy said, letting the girl cry into her shoulder. "He would have done it no matter what you did. Trust me."

Sam and Dean exchanged a glance. Suddenly, Izzy was Mother Teresa? Clearly, there was more to her then they knew about. Karleigh gave them a downright murderous look, daring them to bring it up.

After a while, Charlie calmed down. Izzy stood up, and wiped her hands off on her jeans. "It's going to be okay," the dark-haired girl told the blonde. "Stay in here, no matter what. If you do that, Mary can't get you. She has no power without mirrors."

Charlie looked gratefully at the four. "Thank you," she whispered. "Really."

Izzy nodded at the girl, and she and her sister walked out of the room. Sam and Dean exchanged another glance. What the hell?

The two girls got into the backseat of the Impala. Karleigh eyed her sister. _You okay? _Her eyes said._ Fine, _the other silently replied. About to start bombarding her with questions, Karleigh shut her mouth with a loud snap when Dean got into his car.

"What was that about?" he asked. Izzy blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"You, acting all hard and cold, then suddenly becoming all caring to Charlie? What's that about?" Dean asked. Sam, just entering the Impala, shared a horrified glance with Karleigh. Izzy suddenly looked murderous.

"None of your business," Izzy said in a cold voice.

"Be quiet, Dean." Karleigh gave Dean a look.

"We're together on this, right?" Dean asked, ignoring Karleigh., glaring at the older Singer girl. "We're supposed to tell each other things."

"I'm here to help you find your dad. Not to have some good time." Isabelle's face was suddenly blank. "I don't have to tell you _shit_. So just do yourself a favour, and shut up."

Even Dean knew to be quiet with this one. Isabelle was glaring out the window, as if the trees were now the ones pissing her off.

Suddenly, breaking the awkward silence, Sam's phone rang. Karleigh sighed in relief. She hated silence. Ever since she had seen that particular episode of Doctor Who... she shivered.

"Hello?" Sam asked. There was a buzzing on the end o the phone. "Really?" That's great! Thank you!" With a grin, he put the phone back in his pocket.

"Good news, " he said. Everyone, including Izzy, glanced at him. Was it news about John?

"I found out where the mirror is," Sam announced. "I have the address and everything."

Dean whooped. Izzy let out a victory screech, and Karleigh 'Boo-Yahed' and did something sort of similiar with the chicken dance.

"So let's go eat to celebrate, and wait 'till it's dark," Karleigh suggested. "Then we can go destroy that bitch."

(**)

"It's dark now," Izzy announced, walking back into the bar. "Let's roll."

Dean pointed to his half-finished beer. "Hold your horses, I'm barely finished-"

Isabelle looked at him, as if this was a new level of douchey-ness. "Excuse you, but we've gotta kill this bitch ASAP. So either chug that thing down, or damn it to hell. _We have to go_."

Dean sighed. "The amount of PMS surrounding me is nauseating."

"That's 'cause it's coming from you," Izzy snapped back immediately. "Now get off your ass and leave."

With that, the girl strode away from them, and out the door. Dean sighed, and threw a twenty down on the table, and walked out of the noisy bar with Sam and Karleigh.

They found her leaning against the Impala, looking up at the stars, a strange look on her face. When she finally saw them, her face went blank. As soon as Dean unlocked the car, she got into the backseat of the car without a word.

As they pulled out of the parking lot, Sam could see Karleigh eyeing her sister, a look of concern etched across her face. _What's wrong?_ She mouthed. Isabelle's eyes immediately darted up to the front, meeting Sam and Dean's curious ones, and mouthed back, _tell you later_. Karleigh nodded.

"What if the cops show?" Karleigh asked suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence. There was a pause- none of them had really thought that far yet.

"I guess we just go with it," Dean said. "But we break that mirror, no matter what."

"What a great plan," Sam quipped. His brother rolled his eyes.

"I don't see you spouting any ideas," Dean said back. Karleigh and Isabelle exchanged a glance, and both of them sighed simultaneously.

"Stop being a jerk."

"Stop being a bitch."

"..."

"..."

"_Okay we're here_!" Karleigh said very quickly as they pulled up to the dark atique store. She practically ran out of the car. Sam and Dean smirked at each other as the girls walked up to the door in front of them.

"The mirror should be old looking, almost vintage," Sam said once they caught up to the girls. Karleigh smirked at him in amusement.

Isabelle whipped out a bobby pin from the back of her jeans, and quickly picked the lock that was on the door. After a few intense moments, it sprang free, and they walked through the door. Karleigh, grabbing two flashlights from her bag, handed one to Isabelle, keeping one to herself.

"What, none for us?" Dean asked, giving the girl a look.

"It used to be just Izzy and me," Karleigh said, giving him the look back. "You should be prepared."

Dean rolled his eyes, completely disregarding what she was saying.

Suddenly, Dean swore, and an alarm began blaring. Running over, Izzy whipped a knife out of her pocket and stabbed the alarm box several times, sparks igniting. When the alarm finally died, a stream of curse words began flowing from Dean's mouth. They needed to do this fast.

"Damn it," he cursed.

"It's alright," Izzy told him. "Just find the mirror faster now!"

There was silence for a few moments, then the sound of a police car could be heard outside the store. Everyone swore. Izzy held up her hands. "I'll go take care of it," she offered. Dean looked at the girl. Intimidating as she was, he didn't want her to go alone.

As she walked outside, Isabelle looked up at him. "You didn't have to go with me," she said. "I don't need your help."

"I know," Dean said, because it was true. "But I guess we're both in the mood to knock some people out. Izzy glanced at him, a different look on her face.

As they approached the two cop cars out front, Dean swore he saw the girl smile. But they were too close to the cops to say anything.

"Hello," Izzy greeted them brightly. "My brother here accidentally tripped, and fell into the alarm. It triggered. Sorry for the inconvenience." she laughed.

"You two don't look related.." the taller one said. Izzy smiled, then punched him in the face. He fell to the ground. Dean quickly knocked out the other one, then gave the girl an appreciative glance.

"Nice work," he complimented her. Izzy smiled.

"Thanks. You didn't do so bad yourself." Suddenly, before Dean could reply, they heard an anguished scream from the building. Turning around, Izzy was gone. She was already twenty feet away, running for the building.

"Karleigh!" she screamed.

She ran into the building, Dean racing after her. Karleigh and Sam were on their knees, blooding dripping down from their eyes. Grabbing her knife from her pocket, Izzy ran over and shattered the mirror her sister and Sam knelt in front of with a smash. Glass shattered everywhere, and for a moment, light exploded in the room as the moonlight reflected off of the shards. Then, it was gone, and everything was dark again.

Then, a dark figure began to climb out of the empty mirror frame. Mary.

"Aw, shitfuck." Karleigh groaned, wiping at her eyes. Blood was now smeared all over her face.

Mary first looked at Isabelle. She smiled horribly.

She looked at Dean next, and began speaking to him. Karleigh wasn't concentrating. She reached behing her, and picked up a rather large piece fo broken glass. Picking it up, it dug into her hand. She winced, put held it up to Mary. The ugly spirit began to screech, as her reflection began to speak to her in menacing tones. Suddenly, both the relfection and the real thing disappeared with a screech.

"Jesus." Isabelle sighed. She ran over to her sister. "You alright?"

"Fine," Karleigh said, trying deperately to wipe the blood off of her face, to no avail. She sighed. "Stupid bitch. Come on guys, we have to go. More cops will be coming soon, and we can't be seen with this blood all over us. Let's go back to the hotel room, and get our things."

Everyone nodded. Isabelle kicked a piece of glass particularly hard. "Another bitch down, another one to go. Let's roll."

**End of Chapter Four**

**Hey guys! Tell me what you thought of that chapter, I'd really like to know! Yes, Isabelle and Dean just might be able to stand each other now. Miracles do exist. There will be a very exciting chapter on the way, so look forward to that! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Roadhouse

_Lies and secrets, Tessa, they are like a cancer in the soul. They eat away what is good and leave only destruction behind."  
― Cassandra Clare_

**Inferno**

_She was young. To look at her, she didn't fit in with the other mothers. Maybe she was twenty or so. Perhaps the age itself wasn't so startling, but her appearance gave her the look of someone years younger. Tan with caramel hair that framed her face, warm chocolate brown eyes, and freckles sprinkled across her nose, she looked young and innocent._

_She grunted in pain, then leaned her head back and moaned in absolute agony. A man, with dark hair, gripped her hand tightly._

"_Push," the nurse soothed. "Almost there, almost there."_

_The woman groaned again, and then, a startling cry sounded. A baby had been born._

_Everyone cheered, though with a tired air. The woman smiled, craning her neck to see her child. Her husband kissed her cheek, glowing with the high that came with suddenly becoming a father. _

"_It's a girl," the nurses announced, swaddling the baby up in cloth. They handed it back to the glowing woman, who cradled her baby in her arms. The baby opened her eyes. They were a startling grey-blue. _

"_Isabelle," the woman announced suddenly. She shared a warm glance with her husband, and looked back down at the little girl. "I'm going to call you Isabelle."_

(**)

The sun was low in the sky, signalling the end of another day. In the Impala, it was silent, the only sound being the low grumble of the engine. Everyone enjoyed the quiet, for it allowed them to be with their own thoughts. Just having finished a case with a particularly nasty ghoul, everyone was tried and wanted to find the nearest motel room, and go to bed. Right now, there wasn't any signs advertising what they needed. It seemed that they would have to sleep in the car.

Karleigh hummed, and gently tapped her fingers against the window. The sunset outside really was beautiful, she mused. The pink, however, had a bit of a crimson tinge to it. Somehow she found this to be much too fitting. It was all a little familiar to her. Maybe they'd hunted here before? She never really tried that much to remember the bad hunts; why should she?

She glanced over at her sister, who had her eyes closed and appeared to be asleep. But she wasn't. She was breathing too heavily. Karleigh knew that the case with Bloody Mary had unnerved her sister. Frankly, it had unnerved her too. It was like having all of her worst memories played out on a tape.

Suddenly, it clicked into her head where they were. The roadhouse! Karleigh shouted out with excitement, and then, noticing all the strange looks her fellow hunters were giving her, she smiled sheepishly.

"I guess we have a place to stay tonight," she said. She looked over at Isabelle. "The Roadhouse. Jo and Ellen. We haven't seen them since ... well, you know."

Isabelle's face brightened considerably. "Holy shit, you're right! Their place is only a few miles from here! Dean, Sam, you've got to meet them, it's gonna be awesome. Jo's like, twenty now, right? Oh my god!"

Dean and Sam shared confused looks. "Jo and Ellen?"

"Yeah!" Karleigh said, excited.

Dean and Sam exchanged a look. They both had a feeling this wouldn't end well.

(**)

The door opened with an eery creak. Isabelle stepped throuh first, then Karleigh, then the two boys. Isabelle looked around, her eyes wide and curious. It was just as she'd remebered, even though her memories were from when she was barely eighteen.

"Jo?" she called out. "Ellen?"

Suddenly, someone flew at her. Isabelle braced herself for a fight, getting ready to knee someone in the crotch, when she realized that the attacker was hugging her. She saw long blonde hair before her, and when the person pulled back, she saw a familiar, yet alien face. Jo.

"Bobby told us you were back!" Jo cried, smiling widely. "Jesus, I thought you were dead!"

Karleigh smiled sheepishly. "Surprise, " she said weakly.

Isabelle then saw a woman standing back slightly, eyeing the two girls with an apprehensive look on her face. Once she looked sure that it really was them, she smiled, and rushed forward to hug them both. As she pulled away, she noticed the two boys behind them.

There was a long silence as she took them in. She eyed them with almost... anger? Then, Isabelle remembered that Ellen wasn't too fond of John, either. Stupid, Isabelle cursed at herself. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

To the girl's surprise, Ellen smiled at the boys. "You're John Winchester's kids, right?"

Sam nodded. Ellen grinned. "Hey. I'm Ellen. I knew your dad a while back. Where's he now?"

The boys shared an uncomfortable glance before answering. "He's missing," Dean said finally. "We're trying our best to find him.."

Ellen looked sad at the news of this, but Isabelle noted that she didn't look surprised, either. "I'm sorry to hear about that," she said.

"We were just dropping by-" Sam began. Both Karleigh and Ellen looked at him, one glaring, the other amused.

"Not on my watch. There ain't a place to stay miles from here. Don't worry, though. The food's better then that crappy diner food you've been livin' off of."

Isabelle laughed. "It's good to see you, Ellen."

(**)

Sam sighed as he fell back onto his bed. Dinner had been interesting. They had met Ash, who had appeared to be a drunk at first sight, but once he spoke up a bit more, he was revealed to be very intelligent. Isabelle and Karleigh were unnaturally relaxed around them, like they were a second family. He hadn't seen them like this since Bobby's house, six years ago.

Since the Roadhouse wasn't particularly busy, they had gotten to have their own separate rooms. This way, Sam wouldn't have to hear Karleigh singing at six 'o clock in the morning, or Isabelle making ramen noodles _very_ loudly at ridiculous hours of the night. However, it was annoying, because Dean was finally breaking out his Busty Asian Beauties collection. He had been forced to read it very infrequently, and even then, in secret, because Karleigh had seen them and almost threw a plate at his head.

Yes, they were violent, and loud, and had a complete disregard for people who were trying to sleep, but they were _extremely_ good hunters. Which made Sam wonder how they'd managed to be comatose for six years. Obviously, it was something extremely powerful, if it managed to get the better of the two hunters.

But ever since she had gotten back, there had been tension between him and Karleigh. He had thought before they'd left, that maybe, _just maybe, _there was a potential relationship between him and the younger Singer girl. But since she got back, she was more guarded, more like her sister. But Sam saw the way her eyes darted away when her glanced at her, even the way she smiled at him. But from what he'd seen, relationships between hunters didn't work out well. His dad and his mom was a huge one. Plus, whenever he looked at Karleigh, he felt a pang in his chest. _Jessica._

Sam sighed. Girls were hard to understand.

(**)

Isabelle made her way down through the long, dark hallway. She hoped the bar was still open. If it wasn't, she was in trouble, because she really needed a drink. Karleigh was asleep, Isabelle had made sure she was before she had left, Karleigh would have asked too many questions. Both of the sister's were much too protective over each other for their own, and everyone else's good.

As she opened the familiar, creaky door that led into the bar, she found that it was suprisingly empty. The only two being there, beside the night-shift bartender, was Dean and Ash. Making her way over to the table, she slid down into a chair beside Ash.

"Greetings," she said, smirking at them. "I guess we all can't sleep, can't we?"

Dean took a sip of his beer. "Guess not. What's got you up at this hour?"

"Hunters never sleep easily. We've already had this conversation, haven't we?" He smirked at her. She rolled her eyes at him. The barman placed a beer on the table in front of her, and she threw him a five from the back pocket of her jeans.

"So what exactly happened to you again?" Ash asked, breaking the silence. "You just went brain-dead for six years?"

Isabelle shrugged. "Basically. I generally view it as a sleeping beauty type of thing, without the prince charming at the end."

"Well, isn't that just one big cliche," Dean remarked, smirking at her. Isabelle just stuck out her tongue at him. She was gradually finding it easier to be around Dean. Maybe he wasn't so bad as she thought him to be.

"Well," Ash said after a very long silence. "I'm tired. See y'all in the morning." The redneck proceeded to stumble his way to his room.

"So, touchier subject, is there anything more to go on about John?" she took a sip of her beer, not meeting his eyes. She knew it was a hard subject for him.

There was a long pause. "No."

"Well then we better find some sort of hunt, I guess," Isabelle said. "I can get Karleigh and Sam on it in the morn-"

"What was he like?" Dean suddenly. "Your dad?"

Isabelle glared at him, then realized that she basically asked him the same sort of question a few moments ago. She took another sip of her beer, wondering how much she should lie. "He was ... the best." She almost choked saying it, it was so untrue it almost stung her tongue. "Mom died when I was two, right after Karleigh was born. Car accident. She died, but Karleigh and I didn't. Dad was a mess,. For a while, we lived in this nice house. Completely unaware of what dad was really doing when Uncle Bobby came over to baby-sit us. Then, when I was seven or eight, I can't remember, I found a whole whack of rifles beneath the floorboards in my dad's room. He tried to keep it from me, but I figured it out. When I was ten, and Karleigh eight, he taught us about hunting. And I guess you know the rest, don't you?"

Dean felt a prickle of guilt for making the girl tell him this, but with another swig of Bud it washed away. He looked at her.

"Why are you here?" he finally asked, his voice slightly slurred from the alcohol. "Don't you hate me or some shit?"

Isabelle shrugged, and sipped her beer. "Not so much now. It's been six years, people change. Look at Bobby and all his new 'laugh lines'."

Dean laughed for a long time. He was glad he hadn't taken a sip of his beer before Isabelle had made that particular comment.

"So what made you want to be a hunter? Why didn't you go to school, or, I don't know, do something that doesn't result in death?"

Isabelle smirked at him. "I feel like I should be giving you a stupid quote about how everything results in death. Anyways, I like being a hunter. I like saving people. It's what my family does, and _will _do. And if I die on the job, at least I've experienced the feeling of drinking a highly-caffeinated energy drink and pop rocks together, because that is actually the best feeling of life."

"What's it feel like?"

"Like liquidized rainbow is running through all of your veins at a hundred miles per hour," the girl answered immediately. Dean chuckled. Suddenly, he noticed that Isabelle had a metallic ring on her finger. Somewhat fittingly, it was her middle finger.

"What's that for?" he asked, nodding at her hand. Isabelle grinned.

"It's made of iron," she told him, smiling slightly. "So whenever I come across a ghost, I just sock it, and poof, they're gone for a while."

"That's actually kind of smart," Dean said.

"Thanks. Karleigh and I used to sit at home, and think of all of these cool ideas for hunting. We don't do salt rings, we use hoola hoops with salt inside them. But they're barely big enough for a person, because carrying regular-sized hoola hoops around all the time gets old very fast."

"You should make more of those," Dean suggested, taking a big sip of his beer. Isabelle shrugged.

"Guess so. But we had a lot in our car we went hunting in, but it disappeared when we went on hiatus for six years. That pissed me off. It was a beautiful car, god damn it, and it had all of our supplies in it," Isabelle said, frowning.

"What type of car was it?" Dean asked, suddenly more attentive.

"71 mustang," Isabelle replied, lifting the beer to her lips. She swallowed. "Loved that car."

"Pretty sweet," Dean said.

"Yep. It used to be my dad's, and Bobby kept it until I got my license, and then it became both mine and Karleigh's for hunting trips," Isabelle said, a distant memory in her eyes.

"Bobby's awesome," was all Dean said.

"Damn straight. Bobby's one of the smartest guys you'll meet. He didn't have to take us in. He could have just let us go to an orphanage, but he didn't. He took us in, and train us to fight. Although, he can't cook for shit. That became mine and Karleigh's job when we went to live for him. He'd basically been living off Coors Light and chinese food." Isabelle smiled.

Dean grinned. "I remember when we were at his house with you guys, and you two went out for a day, and Bobby was just so confused on what to make for dinner. He eventually just called in pizza, because none of us knew how to cook."

Isabelle laughed quietly. "Wonder how he's doing now. I feel kinda bad, because chinese food must get kind old after a while. We should drop in there soon, actually. One, because Bobby is gonna die if he doesn't eat some good food once in a while. Two, while being in the same car for seven plus hours with you guys is great and all, we should get our own car. And Bobby has a lot."

Dean shrugged. "Guess it's settled, then. We'll leave for there tomorrow. Then we'll find another hunt."

Isabelle took the last sip of her beer. She stood up, and wiped her hands off on her pants. "Sounds like a plan, Stan. Well, I'm gonna go to bed. See ya, Dean." With that, the girl walked off towards her room. Dean found himself amazed. Isabelle Warrington wasn't so bad to be around, after all.

**End of Chapter Five**

**So guys, tell me what you think! Really though guys, I know you're reading the story, so can you pretty please give me some reviews? I'd love to hear from you! What do you all think of Isabelle and Dean's bromance? (okay so Isabelle's not a guy but whatever)**


	6. Chapter 6: Vodka and Harry Potter

_"It's so hard to forget pain, but it's even harder to remember sweetness. We have no scar to show for happiness. We learn so little from peace." _  
_― Chuck Palahniuk_

**Inferno**

Karleigh hugged Ellen tightly. "It's been good seeing you. Thanks for having us," she said, pulling back. Ellen smiled easily.

"It's no problem. You girls are practically family. If you're ever in the area, drop in, okay?" Isabelle nodded. Ellen looked at Sam and Dean. "It's been nice to finally meet you boys. When you find John, tell him to give me a ring, okay?"

Sam nodded. "Sure thing," he said.

"We better get going," Isabelle said. She waved at Jo, Ellen and Ash, and got into the back of the Impala with Karleigh, while Sam and Dean got into the front. Dean sped away, spraying gravel everywhere.

"And now, to Bobby's," Karleigh said. She put her earbuds in. "Okay, I'm unable to hear all of you now. You can start arguing anytime."

(**)

"Bobby!" Isabelle practically yelled, throwing her arms around the man, who made a surprised 'oof!'

"Christ, don't knock me over now," the man grumbled as Karleigh joined the group hug. He smiled. "What're you four doin' here?"

"Well, mostly because we felt you needed something good to eat, because we all know you're cooking skills are non-existent," Karleigh said brightly. 'But we also need you to hook us up with a car."

Bobby looked at them. "I've got a few you can choose from. But it depends on how well you cook."

Isabelle smirked, and looked at her sister. "Karleigh, I think the poorly-stocked kitchen is calling our names."

"Indeed it is," Karleigh replied, and with that, the two girls headed off into the direction of the kitchen. Bobby looked at Sam and Dean.

"How are you boys doing?" Bobby asked, looking at them closely.

"Fine," Sam said. "We just wanted to drop in."

"Well, that's good." Bobby grinned. "I'm glad those two haven't driven you crazy yet."

"_Remember who's making the food you eat_!" Isabelle called from the kitchen. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Any word from John?" Bobby asked.

"Nope," replied Dean. "We're mainly just hunting now."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Isabelle pulled a package of chicken from the freezer. Checking the expiration date, she sighed in relief.

"Is it okay?" Karleigh asked. "Because that's basically the only meat we've got, and Dean and Sam are gonna bitch for all eternity if we just give them 'rabbit food.'"

"It's good," Isabelle replied, handing her sister the package of chicken. Karleigh ripped open the packaging, and tossed it into the garbage. She threw the chicken into the pan, and they began to pop and sizzle in the oil. Isabelle grabbed a bag of frozen vegetables from the freezer, and dumped them into a pot on the stove, and filled it slightly with water.

"I sorta miss it," Karleigh said suddenly.

"Miss what?" Asked Isabelle absent-mindedly. She poked at the vegetables with a fork.

"Living here. Cooking for Bobby. You sort of get attached to it," Karleigh mumbled.

"I know. Weird. Remeber when we first came here, and for the first month or two, we hated it?"

"Yep. I guess you learn to love it," Karleigh said with a shrug. "After dinner, we should get working on finding another case."

"I was thinking exactly the same thing." Izzy rummaged through the freezer. Suddenly, as she was looking at a bag of expired carrots, a magazine fell out of the freezer. Busty Asian Beauties. Isabelle sighed, not allowing herself to even consider how that had gotten there.

(**)

"Dinner is served, idjits." Karleigh set down the plates of chicken in front of each person. Izzy set down five beers.

"You better like it, because I just worked my ass off," Isabelle said, glaring at the men, daring them not to like her food.

Everyone dug into their food.

"This is great," Sam said. Isabelle smiled.

"Thank God. Hey, do you think you can research any cases near here?"

Sam shrugged. "Sure."

"I'm hoping for some vamps," Karleigh said. "We haven't hunted those in a _long _time. The last time probably was-"

"When you were fourteen and I was sixteen," Isabelle finished for her.

"Right. And afterwards, Bobby got so drunk that we had to drag him to bed." Karleigh smirked. "I have pictures to prove it."

"It was a hard case!" Bobby protested. Isabelle and Karleigh exchanged a doubtful glance.

"Bobby, you started calling me Tinkerbell, and Karleigh Peter Pan," Isabelle said in an exasperated tone.

Bobby looked absolutely done with the conversation, his cheeks red. Sam and Dean sniggered into their plates. Bobby glared at them.

"Idjits," he muttered.

Karleigh, meanwhile, was showing everyone the pictures on her phone. "I have some from before he passed out, too. He was doing the Macerena down in the bar, but the song was Back to Black. Eventually, he hit his head on something, and knocked himself out."

Bobby had his head in his hands as everyone roared with laughter.

"Well, you two aren't exactly innocent, either," Bobby pointed out. Izzy nodded- this was a fair point.

"I remember finding the stash of vodka under your floorboards, girls."

"Don't pretend you didn't drink at least a little bit of it," Isabelle fired back, her eyebrows raised.

"I did, because it was originally mine! I've yet to discover her chip stash, though!" Bobby glared at Karleigh, who was smirking.

"You'll never find it," was all she said. "My hiding spots are legendary."

"Can't be all that legendary," Isabelle quipped. "Because if they were, Bobby wouldn't have found the vodka!"

Karleigh looked at her sister dryly. "You're the one who hid it!"

"No, I hid the chocolate stash."

"Where was that again?"

"In my underwear drawer, Bobby would never go there."

"Good thinking."

The men looked at the girls, their facial expressions a cross between amused and slightly weirded out.

"Hah, remember that time when we snuck out of the house and hung out in the woods for night?" Isabelle asked.

"Yep. Maybe we wouldn't have gotten caught if you'd remembered to put your gun on safety."

"It _was_ funny though. Bobby running outside in his boxers and a t-shirt, hollering with his rifle."

"The look on his face when he realized it was just us."

The girls began laughing for quite a while. Finally, they each took a deep breath.

"We're good," the girls said together.

Bobby stared at them, not amused. "A _chocolate_ stash?"

Isabelle shrugged. "Chocolate is amazing, Bobby."

"I know that, but it's a wonder you didn't get cavities!" Bobby exclaimed. Isabelle snickered.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "_Girls_," he muttered in an exasperated tone, rolling his eyes.

Sam and Dean still looked confused. Bobby looked at them.

"Yes, this is what it's always like," he said. Isabelle and Karleigh were laughing.

"Well, I'm gonna go and read a book," Isabelle said, standing up with her empty plate and putting by the sink.

"Hey Sam, want to come and go for a walk with me?" Karleigh asked. Isabelle's eyes met Dean, and she grinned at him.

"Sure," Sam said, obviously trying to conceal his eagerness. Shaking his head at his brother, Dean grinned slightly as the two walked out of the house.

Following Isabelle up to her room, he saw that it was really, really messy, even though they hadn't been there for a few months. Turning around once she realized she wasn't alone, Isabelle smirked at him in amusement.

"Bobby'll skin you alive if he finds you in here," she said, raising her eyebrows at him.

Dean shrugged, trying to find words to say. "You still got that vodka?" he asked. Isabelle laughed wickedly, and jumped to the floor, and down to her knees, searching under her bed, tossing various pieces of clothing, book and several knives out from under it. She finally cried out victoriously, and returned with a vodka bottle.

"So, is this our annual drinking hour or something?" she asked, grinning as she took a swig from it, then passing the bottle to him.

"Nah, I only like you when you're drunk," Dean remarked. Isabelle punched him in the shoulder, but she was grinning. She sat down against the door, and Dean sat down beside her.

"So did you really do all that stuff you were talking about at dinner?" Dean asked after a long silence.

"Of course. Karleigh and I are masters at breaking the rules. One time, Karleigh and I snuck out and we hung out at this bar four like, two hours. This guy started hitting on me. I punched him in the face," she said, her voice slightly slurred and eyes closed.

"Seems familiar," Dean joked. "Once, I TP'd a guy's house with some friends. We ended up getting caught by the police. I got out though before they cuffed me."

Isabelle laughed. "You know how I got expelled from school once? Yeah, well this stupid fucking bitch was being an asshole to Karleigh, so I sorta lost it and pushed him down two flights of stairs. I was expelled, so was Karleigh. But I didn't stop there. I TP'd his house seven nights in a row. Bobby found me on the last night I did it. He pretended like he gave a crap and yelled at me, but secretly he didn't care."

"What do you think they're doing on their walk?" Dean asked. Isabelle smirked.

"Most likely touchy-feely things," Isabelle remarked, brushing her dark hair out of her eyes.

Dean smirked, and brought the bottle of vodka to his lips.

(**)

"So, you seem to have a pretty good taste in books," Karleigh began. "Anything else you've read that's good?"

Sam was happy with the direction the conversation was going. "Have you read Harry Potter?" he asked.

Karleigh's face brightened immensely. "You've read Harry Potter? Holy shit! _Holy shit! _Who's your favourite character? How much did you love Draco? What house are you in? I'm in Hufflepuff, whoo! Puff Pride!" Karleigh proceeded to do the macerena. Sam tried not to laugh.

"Um, Harry was my favourite character, I thought Draco was a little shit until the sixth book, then I secretly loved him, but I'm not gay," he added quickly, as Karleigh snickered. "And apparently I'm in Gryffindor. And I didn't really strike you as a hufflepuff. More like a Gryffindor."

Karleigh looked at him seriously. "Hufflepuffs have all the bravery of Gryffindor's, but none of the rashness. And plus, our mascot is a honey badger. That strikes me as pretty cool."

Sam laughed at the girl and her fan-girling. "I guess you're right. Dean always used to make fun of me for reading those."

Karleigh wrinkled her nose in distaste. "What an uncultured swine. Isabelle loves them just as much as me, though. We used to have a whole bookshelf filled with all these books, but we were practising hand-tohand combat in our room and it sort of ... died."

Sam laughed again, finding himself at ease with the girl. "So you and Isabelle were trouble-makers, I'm guessing?"

Karleigh laughed easily. "Yep. We still are, actually. But God, Bobby had his hair full, that's for sure. Once, I got so pissed off at Izzy I threatened to drop her copy of Catcher in The Rye out the window. Bobby came home to an empty house. We accidentally locked ourselves in the panic room. It took him hours to find us."

Sam laughed, then there was a lingering silence, that was somewhere between awkward and intense. Her brown eyes met his blue ones, and Sam's mind tried to think of something to say, but his brain had seemingly turned to mush. Finally, Karleigh looked away, her caramel hair flying in the wind.

"Well, we better get back," Karleigh said, not looking at him. "Isabelle and Dean must already planning some sort embarrassing thing waiting for us when we get back."

Sam grinned. "They're getting along better, aren't they?"

Karleigh smirked. "Yep. Sort of a blessing, because they would have ended up ripping each other's heads off."

"But now, both of them will be united in a quest to annoy the hell out of us," Sam pointed out.

Karleigh raised her eyebrows. "That's a _horrific _thought! Christ, I'm glad we'll be getting separate cars, that would have been..."

"Scarring?" Sam suggested. Karleigh laughed.

"I was gonna say Hellish, but that's even better." Both of them laughed, and continued on their way home. This time, the silence was completely comfortable. The fading summer light shone down on Karleigh's hair, making it look like spun gold. Her eys were focused somewhere off into the distance, giving her a slightly occupied expression. She was exactly the opposite of Jessica, Jessica all soft and nice and calm.

Karleigh was hard and tough and wild and crazy, yet she was just as beautiful as Jessica was. Sam didn't really understand how that worked, but it was true.

"Prepare yourselves," Karleigh warned him as they stepped inside the house. "Isabelle and Dean have been left to entertain themselves. The house just might be destroyed."

Sam laughed, and Karleigh quickly ran up the stairs two steps at a time. She reached her room, the door closed. Sam and Karleigh exchanged equally horrified glances, then Karleigh kicked the door open.

"Ow!" Isabelle yelped. "You almost took my hand off!"

"Sorry," Karleigh said, but really didn't seem sorry at all. She noticed the bottle of vodka in her sister's hand. She gave her a dry look. "Really?"

Isabelle returned the look, maybe with an added drunken stupor. "Hey! I'm the older sister, I'm supposed to be the one who does the '_really_' thing!" The girl suddenly giggled. "So, what did you two get up to on your date?"

Karleigh didn't blush, but Sam did. She nodded to the passed out Dean. "Not as much as you two seem to have had."

Isabelle gave her sister an excellent bitchface, not appearing to be embarrassed in the slightest. Karleigh gave it back, and snatched the bottle of alcohol from her sister's hands. Isabelle cried out in protest, but was too tired to try and retrieve it.

"Meany," was all Isabelle could manage. Karleigh just laughed, and left the room with Sam. Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that's right, go have sex or something!" Isabelle yelled weakly. She dissolved into laughter.

Nobody hear her except Bobby. Shuddering, the man shook his head, and put his head in his hands. These kids were gonna be the death of him.

**End of Chapter Six**


	7. Chapter 7: Stereo-Typically Awful

_"Whenever we want to combat our enemies, first and foremost we must start by understanding them rather than exaggerating their motives." _  
_― Criss Jami_

The sky was a fading black-blue colour as they set off into the night. The boys' Impala in the front, and the girls' new truck in the back. Having said goodbye to Bobby, Karleigh and Isabelle had decided that every hour or so, they would switch places for the front seat, and the other could get rest.

"If you're hungry, there's water in the compartment next to you," Isabelle offered. "God, this is so strange. Driving a truck is _weird."_

"I don't need anything," Karleigh replied back. "I'm just glad we got you and Dean separated. That would have been Double Annoying."

Isabelle shook her head and grinned. "Hey, Dean and I are just friends. Can you say the same of yourself and Sam?"

Karleigh gave her older sister an icy glare. "I don't know, _Isabelle_. Are you still aware of the fact that his girlfriend died, oh, I don't know, t_hree months ago_?"

Isabelle didn't seem affected by Karleigh's sudden venomous outburst. "I am indeed aware, little sister. But he looks at you like-"

"This conversation is over-" Karleigh finished for her. "Now, are you gonna talk to me about something of intelligence, or are you gonna let me go to sleep?"

Isabelle raised her eyebrows. "Touchy, aren't w- Okay, okay! New conversation. What the hell do you think ... well, put us out of commission for six years?"

Karleigh scrunched her nose, something she did while thinking hard. "I don't even know how it's possible. How could nobody find us for six years? Why didn't we age? Definitely something big, something powerful. But I've never heard of anything that-"

"Has the power to do that, yep," finished Isabelle. "Except two things in this world. A kick-ass demon, or an angel."

There was a silence. Karleigh took this in. "An angel? _An angel? _Maybe it could do that to us, but why? A demon makes more sense, why would an angel just comatize us for kicks? Aren't they all righteous?"

Isabelle shrugged. "That's what I've heard. But if you think about it, if a demon really wanted to hurt us, well, he'd kill us. He wouldn't just put us on AWOL. An angel, though, they always have a higher purpose, a hidden motive."

Karleigh looked at her sister, surprised and slightly scared that Isabelle had suddenly gone all Priest-like. "How do we even know they exist, Isabelle? No hunter has ever seen one-"

"There's actually quite a lot of lore on angels," Isabelle amended her sister. "But you're right, no hunter has seen them for centuries. But I think Cupid's involved with this, sis. And that really scares the living crap out of me."

"Are we gonna talk to the boys about this?" Karleigh asked.

Isabelle thought for a moment, chewing on her bottom lip. "No," she finally decided. "The boys have enough on their plate with finding John. Once that's resolved, we'll talk to them about it."

"_If_ it gets resolved," Karleigh said uncertainly. "Izzy, we might not like the guy, but you remember when he used to take us hunting. He's _good. _If something has got his ass, it's pretty damn bad."

"I've got a theory," Isabelle said airily.

Karleigh looked interested. Her sister had good theories. "And what's that?"

"I may not like him, but I know him. Nothing is more important to him then finding that demon that killed his wife. He may not like to think it, but it's true. He always ranted about it, remember? So you know what I think? He's not hurt. He's not being kept hostage, and he is _certainly _not dead. He's just real close to finding the thing, and doesn't want any distractions."

Karleigh looked at her sister. "You're probably right. John's a great hunter, but not so much as a person nowadays. Just do me one thing and do not share that theory with Dean and Sam."

"Of course I won't-"

"No. Not even when Dean's egging you on, or being a dick. You don't tell them that, because we're finally getting things resolved with them. We can't set fire to this relationship, because we're good together, we get things done faster, and I like them. They're nice," finished Karleigh lamely.

Isabelle shrugged. "Okay, as you wish. Now, you should get some sleep. I'll wake you up in five hours, this is going to be a long-ass drive."

Karleigh nodded, and took off her sweater. Using it as a pillow, she closed her eyes, and quite slowly faded away into sleep, her breathing calm and steady.

Isabelle smiled at her sister.

(**)

"Where the fuck are they?" Karleigh muttered. Damn Dean and his need to drive crazily fast. Now, he was gone and she had no way of finding him. She pulled over to the side of the road. Isabelle sat sleeping in the passenger's seat, her mouth open. Karleigh smirked, and grabbed her sister's cellphone.

She found Dean's number in the Contacts list, and pressed Call. There was ringing for a few moments, then Dean picked up.

"Sup?" he yelled into the phone, Led Zepplin playing loudly in the background.

"It's Karleigh, you idiot," Karleigh snarled. "You were driving so fast, we lost sight of you and now, I don't know where the hell you are!"

Dean snickered. "Maybe you should just drive faster-" there was a rustling, and a yell of 'Give me the phone, Dean!' then, Karleigh heard Sam's voice. "Karleigh? It's Sam."

"Can you tell us what road you're on?" she said, looking at the traffic rushing pass by.

"Yeah, sure. We're on-" Karleigh didn't hear the rest of what he was saying. There was a vast expanse of forest to the right of the road they were puled over on, and Karleigh saw something flash. She looked through the trees, and for a moment, there was nothing. Then, she saw it. Or rather, her. A girl, maybe eight years old, in a white dress that was torn and ripped and splattered. Seeing Karleigh looking at her through the windows of the truck, she took off running.

"Holy shit," she breathed.

"What is it?" Sam asked after a pause.

"I just saw something in the woods. A girl." Karleigh blinked furiously. Maybe she was seeing things. But she knew that wasn't likely.

"What road are you on?" Sam asked. Karleigh quickly game him the road number, then hung up. She roughly shook her sister awake, who jumped, her eyes wide. Realizing it was only her sister, she sighed.

"Why'd you wake me up? We aren't due to stop for like, another hour," her sister complained. Karleigh quickly explained about what she'd seen in the forest. Isabelle suddenly looked much more awake.

"A girl in a white dress, huh? That's just so, so stereotypical. So stereotypical it hurts my head. Okay, so it could basically be anything. A vamp, a spirit, the possibilities are endless," Isabelle mused. "Maybe there is a nest of vamps somewhere, if we're lucky-"

Isabelle jumped when Dean knocked on Isabelle's window. Glaring at him, she and Karleigh got out of the truck.

"Guess we found a new case, boys," Isabelle said, shaking her head. "Little girl in the woods wearing a white dress? This is definitely something that's our type of gig."

"It could be anything, though. We need to go find out what it is," Dean said.

"My thoughts exactly," Karleigh said. "We don't know what this thing is, so let's load up on everything. Holy water, knives, salt shell guns, everything. And try not to have the cars that are driving by us notice anything, either."

Isabelle sighed. "That's gonna be a piece of cake."

Ten tiresome minutes later, everyone was loaded with knives, both iron and silver, holy water, and salt shell guns. Heading off down into the forest, it didn't seem that intimidating to Dean. It was a typical fairy-tale forest, with light shining in through the leaves overhead, and birds chirping merrily. But he knew enough that the most innocent of things were usually the most deserving of a bullet in the temple, so he was wary.

"Long drive?" Karleigh asked Sam in a low voice.

"Like you wouldn't believe," he said with a smirk.

Suddenly, there was a crack behind them. Everyone whirled around, guns pointed towards the direction of where the noise had came from. Suddenly, something flew at Karleigh, knocking her hard to the ground. Karleigh kicked the little girl hard in the crotch, making the girl fly off her with a grunt.

Isabelle took a silver knife, and threw it. It landed in the creatures neck. Screaming in pain, the monster ran off through the woods.

Everyone took a moment to collect themselves. Karleigh finally spoke.

"What the _fuck_ was that?"

(**)

Back in the hotel room, Karleigh was extremely pissed off.

"That bitch!" she snarled. "My back hurts like hell now! Oh, when I find that thing, whatever she is, I am going to throw her out a window, and then drive over her body with a truck. Then I'm going to throw a party, because one more stupid bitch is gone from this world."

Dean and Sam looked stunned at Karleigh's outburst. She usually was so calm. But Isabelle didn't look very shocked. She gave her sister a dry look.

"Calm down, Karleigh. Here, take the truck and go get us something to eat," Isabelle said, tossing her the truck keys. Karleigh stormed out of the motel room, slamming the door behind her.

"Karleigh doesn't get mad much, but when she does, she can be scary," Isabelle explained.

"Yeah," Dean said. "We sort of noticed."

Isabelle sat cross-legged on the bed. She looked over at Sam, who was on his laptop. "You got anything on there, Sam?"

Sam shook his head. "Nope, not yet. But that thing was strong. Nothing human moves that fast."

"Sammy, we've known it wasn't human for a while," Dean deadpanned.

"No," Sam said crossly. "I'm saying it's not a demon possessing a human. They don't move that fast. And it wasn't pale enough to be a vampire..." he trailed off, reading something on his laptop.

"You got something?" Isabelle asked excitedly.

"Well, we know what it is now," Sam said, showing her a picture of the little girl that had attacked them in the forest. The caption explained that she had been missing for weeks. "It's a ghoul. They take the form of whoever was their last meal. That little girl is dead."

"Now I want to kill this thing even more," Isabelle growled.. "You kill them with decapitation, right?"

"Yep," Sam confirmed. Isabelle looked pleased with this.

"So now, we just have to find that monster's lair, and kill it," Dean said. "Seems easy enough."

"Not so much," Sam said. "These things are strong. You saw how it tanked Karleigh. That kick she gave him would probably really, really hurt a regular person, but it just got up and ran. And Isabelle's knife had little effect on it."

Isabelle shrugged. "It was dark in there. My aim's not always perfect."

Just then, Karleigh came back into the hotel room, holding a bag. She set it down on on of the beds, and began pulling out food.

"Bacon cheeseburger, and salad," she said, tossing the cheeseburger to Dean and the latter to Sam "And wraps for me and Izzy."

"So now, basically," Izzy said, swallowing her food. "We've got to go out in a dark forest, searching for a little girl who wants to eat us?

Karleigh nodded. "Basically," she confirmed.

Isabelle took a bite out of her food. "Awesome," she said. "Just _awesome._"

(**)

They pulled over to the side of the road, and got out of the truck. To any passer-byers, they would have looked like serial killers, and all four of them had a machete in their hands. Sharing a grim look, they walked into the dark forest. Karleigh flipped on a flashlight, looking around.

"She's probably really deep in the forest," Isabelle said.

"Fabulous," muttered Dean. Karleigh looked grim as she studied their surroundings.

The four trudged through the forest, trying to make as little noise as possible. They really didn't know if there was one ghoul, though they were known to be solitary. They had to be prepared to come across three, maybe if they were really unlucky, four.

Isabelle jumped when she heard a branch crack next to her. Seeing a rabbit hop away in fright, she sighed, and giggled a little. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. She shrugged.

"Sorry," she said, without really meaning it. "I giggle when I'm stressed out."

After walking in the dark woods for almost an hour, they found something. A tiny, moldy cabin which looked like it had been there for a hundred years. One thing was sure, Isabelle though, was that it wouldn't last another hundred.

"Dean and I will go and draw it out," Izzy whispered, so quiet it was almost non-existent. "You two wait here."

They walked inside, their machetes drawn. Isabelle shone the flashlight around the cabin. Suddenly, Dean cried, "Duck!" And she dropped to the floor. Something flew over her, and landed in front of her. The little girl, who had blood smeared all over her face. Standing up, Dean grabbed a shotgun from the waistband of his jeans and shot at the ghoul. Barely nicking the side of its head, the ghoul cackled, and ran past them, outside.

"Fuck!" cursed Isabelle.

Running behind it, Isabelle saw Karleigh grab the ghoul by the shoulders, and kneed it in the crotch, very hard, then kicking it down to the ground. She held it down, and Sam swiped its head off clean. Karleigh turned over to grin at Sam and Dean.

"Watch out!" Isabelle screamed, as another ghoul came up behind her sister, knocking her to the ground. Isabelle grabbed the dagger that was in her boot, and threw it at the head. It was a dangerous move, seeing as her sister and Sam were so close to the ghoul. After what seemed like a lifetime, the dagger embedded itself in its head, black-ish blood spurting everywhere. Karleigh grabbed the dagger from the second ghoul's head, and then kicked the two bodies away in disgust.

"Are there anymore?" Isabelle wondered aloud. They waited for a moment, and there was silence. It seemed, that for other then the animals, that they were alone.

"I guess we're done here," Isabelle said with a shrug. "Now, for the fun part: finding our way back."

Dean grabbed a flask from his pocket, and opened it in celebration. He passed it to Isabelle, who took a delicate sip, then passed it to Karleigh, who took an uncharacteristically big gulp, as did Sam. They made their way through the forest, passing the flask back and forth between themselves, until it was empty. Not long after that, they found the road, and their vehicles. They drove off back into town.

"Wow," Karleigh said. "I guess we don't even have to stay at the motel, we can just keep on going."

"Yeah," Isabelle said with a groan. "Ought to be fun." Karleigh snickered.

They arrived at the hotel room, and quickly gathered all of their things. Isabelle and Karleigh tried to rid the room of any sign that they'd been there while Dean and Sam checked them out, in case they ever got involved with the law, but after five minutes, the room appeared to be as clean of them as it was going to get.

"So where to next?" Isabelle asked Dean as they walked outside. Dean shrugged.

"Sam says there's a lot of deaths happening in a town a couple hours south of here. We go there, get a room, get some sleep, and then, we start over again,' Dean said. Isabelle nodded.

"See ya there," she said, getting into her truck.

"Try not to get lost this time," Dean yelled to her. She smirked at him, and flipped him off. With that, they both pulled out of the parking lot, and headed out off into the night. Isabelle turned on the radio, and a song began playing loudly. The girls began singing along and dancing, as best they could while inside a truck.

_Lord, I was born a ramblin' man_

_Tryin' to make a livin' and doin' the best I can_

_And when it's time for leavin'_

_I hope you'll understand_

_That I was born a ramblin' man_

_My father was a __gambler __down in Georgia_

_He wound up on the wrong end of a gun_

_And I was born in the back seat of a Greyhound bus_

_Rollin' down highway forty-one_

_Lord, I was born a ramblin' man_

_Tryin' to make a livin' and doin' the best I can_

_And when it's time for leavin'_

_I hope you'll understand_

_That I was born a ramblin' man_

_I'm on my way to New Orleans this mornin'_

_I'm leavin' out of Nashville, Tennessee_

_They're always having a good time down on the bayou_

_Lord, them Delta women think the world of me_

_Lord, I was born a ramblin' man_

_Tryin' to __make __a livin' and doin' the best I can_

_And when it's time for leavin'_

_I hope you'll understand_

_That I was born a ramblin' man_

_Lord, I was born a ramblin' man_

_Lord, I was born a ramblin' man_

_**Lord, I was born a ramblin' man**_

_**End of Chapter Seven**_

**AN: So, guys. Several things. I know you're all reading this, so can I please have reviews? Please? Also, check out I Was Divided By Zero's page! She has some fantastic stuff, guys! She also makes covers for your stories, for free! All you have to do is feature her!  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Spanking Midgets Three

_"If he can't reach you, he can't hit you. If he can't hit you, he can't hurt you."― Arun D. Ellis_

**Inferno**

The ringing cell-phone jolted Karleigh out of her half-awake daze. Quickly grabbing her other cell-phon, she flipped it open with a snap. She hoped it was Dean, calling to say that they were going to be able to stop soon.

"'llo?" she said into the phone groggily. She was extremely tired. Going on very little sleep into a hunt was an awful idea at the best of times, but she could manage.

"You sound like shit," Dean said, sounding amused. Karleigh, on the other hand, was not. She wasn't i the mood.

"Feel like it, too. Is there a reason why you're phoning me, Dean?"

"Yeah, actually. We're going to be pulling into a motel in about five minutes. We'll put our bags away, then we'll go check that asylum out," Dean said. Karleigh smiled happily.

"Great. See you there." She snapped the phone shut. Finally, finally, she would get out of this damn truck. It was supremely comfy, and smelled like peppermint, but it got really tiring after ten hours of driving. If Isabelle had been awake, she would have made her sister pull over and drove herself, but Isabelle was just as wiped as Karleigh was. Better to have one tired hunter then two.

She kept her eyes on the Impala, which was two cars in front of her. Finally, they pulled into a crappy looking motel. Putting the truck into park, Karleigh nudged her sister, who's eyes immediately flew open. Relieved that it was just Karleigh, Isabelle straightened, and grabbed her bag.

"Wait, wait," Isabelle suddenly said, looking at her sister. "You drove the whole way?"

"Yes," Karleigh said. Isabelle sighed in exasperation, and gave her sister an unamused look.

"You could have woken me up," she told her. Karleigh shrugged, and grabbed her bag. She got out of the truck, and slammed the door. Walking over to the Impala with her sister, Dean was gone.

"Deab's checking in," Sam said, leaning against the Impala. "You okay? You look-"

"-Like shit. Yeah, I know. So what's the deal with this asylum thing?" Karleigh asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Oh, um ... we got a text from our dad, telling us to go there." Sam saw something flash across both of the girls' faces, but it disappeared in a moment. Isabelle very dearly wanted to say something biting, but she held back.

"Okay, then. That aside, what's going on with it?"

"A ;police officer goes to it, right? He finds some stupid kids in there who are spending the night. That night, he kills his wife, then himself. We thought it was kind of weird."

Karleigh nodded. "That screams weird. Maybe it's a possesion of some kind. Maybe if we're really lucky, it'll be a demon." Seeing Sam's astonished face, she chucked. "I'm joking, Sam."

Sam was about to reply when Dean came strolling back to the car. "We've got room 216," Dean said, spinning the key around his finger. "Let's go."

"Five bucks they'll have hooker sheets," Isabelle muttered to Karleigh as they walked down the dimly lit and horribly painted hallway.

As they entered the room, they all made a face. It reeked of cigarette smoke, and there was mold on select places on the walls. Isabelle wrinkled her nose. "Delightful," she remarked, throwing her bag down on the floor.

"We're gonna go to the local bar and see what we can pick up," Sam said. "You gonna come with?"

Isabelle looked more then happy to agree, but Karleigh spoke before her sister could.

"Nah, we're okay. We'll stay here." Sam shrugged, and left with Dean. Isabelle gave Karleigh a confused look.

"What's going on?" Isabelle asked, looking at her sister like she was crazy. "Dude, I needed a drink."

"No, you don't. Besides, we need to talk," Karleigh said as she paced the room. She ran her hands through her head. Isabelle shrugged, and flopped down onto on of the beds. "Okay, so John sent the boys a text-"

"Okay," Isabelle began, before her sister could even finish. "So I was starting to think, you know, that maybe he wasn't such a bad guy. It might not even been his fault about Dad. _But what the fuck? _He sends his kids a text? Why can't he pick up a phone, tell them what's going on? And when we were at Missouri's, she knew something, man. She had this guilty look on her face."

"I don't understand the guy," Karleigh supplied. "But I swear, he's hunting that demon. Killing that thing is more important to him then his own kids, remember Bobby telling us that? He must be near it."

"Then why wouldn't he have us help him?" Isabelle asked incredulously. "Why would he do it alone?"

"Maybe it's dangerous-"

"Ugh! That's even _more_ reason to have us help him! I swear to God, when I find that guy, I am going to kick his ass all the way to next Sunday-"

"_No!_ It's none of our business, Isabelle! How do you think they boys will feel if you do that?"

"Maybe they'll be glad. You saw Sam's face when he told us, did he look happy-dandy? He'd probably cheer me on, if he didn't beat me to it!"

Karleigh gave her sister a look. "We just should focus on the job. I'm tired as hell."

Isabelle smirked at her sister, and pulled a pocket knife out of the wiastband of her jeans, and began playing with it. "You should get some sleep now," she told her sister. "I'll wake you up when things happen."

Karleigh chuckled at Isabelle's use of words, and flopped down onto the other bed. Her eyes shut, and she sighed with relief. She began snoring shortly after.

Isabelle smiled at her sleeping sister, who was starting to snore. Suddenly, the door flew open, and Dean and Sam walked in. Dean tossed a beer to Isabelle, who caught it quickly. She looked up at him, and smiled.

"So what did you get?" she asked.

"Apparently, the officer went to the south wing to get the kids. The south wing was a ward for the criminally insane. In 1964, the patients rioted, and killed this guy, Dr. Elliot. His body was never found." Dean looked pleased. So far, this was working out well.

"So we just have to find the bastard's body?" Isabelle asked. Sam nodded, and Isabelle smiled. "Excellent. Okay, we'll leave in a few hours. Karleigh would flip her shit if we did this without her, and she _needs _sleep."

"So what do we do?" Dean asked, looking exasperated. Isabelle thought for a moment.

"I don't know. Wait, wait! Let's play truth or dare!" Isabelle said brightly, looking like a little kid. Dean laughed, then gave her a little smirk.

"What are you, five?" he asked. Isabelle glared at him, her eyebrows raised.

"No, six," she snapped. Sam laughed. "Come on, guys! It'd be better then nothing. Don't tell me you're scared of a little game of Truth or Dare!"

The boys reluctantly sat down. "So, you know how to play?" Isabelle asked, looking excited. Both Sam and Dean nodded, and Isabelle looked satisfied.

"Okay, I'll go first." She looked at both of the boys, and then, her gaze settled on Sam. She smirked at him. "Sam, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Sam said, knowing that if he picked dare, he would regret it. Isabelle smirked.

"Have you ever wanted to fuck someone in public?" she asked him with a grin. Dean started laughing as Sam spluttered, shocked. Of course Isabelle would ask such a question.

"What? No! No, of course not!" Everyone looked unconvinced. Sam looked extremely pissed off.

"Isabelle, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare," she said happily. Sam thought for a moment, trying to think of a ridiculous dare. Finally getting an idea, he leaned over and whispered in her ear. Isabelle snickered, and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket with a grin.

The phone rang for a moment, then, Bobby answered. Isabelle tried not to giggle.

"Hello, sir, this is the cable company calling. I was just confirming the appointment you booked, to have a family friendly system installed," Isabelle said. Dean and Sam were snickering.

"_Um... no. I didn't book any appointment_," Bobby said.

"Really? That's strange. Let me bring up your viewing history ... oh. Um, well this is a little awkward. It says here you've ordered eight 'adult' movies in the past week. Does 'Spanking Midgets Three' sound familiar?" Dean and Sam had grabbed pillows, and looked near tears.

"_NO!_" Bobby thundered into the phone. "_Just who do you think you are?"_

"Sir, I'm just telling you what's coming up on the computer. In the past month, you've ordered around two hundred dollars worth of ... movies. This is non-refundable."

"_Two hundred dollars?_" Bobby yelled.

"I'm sorry, sir. I can transfer you to Customer service. Please hold." Isabelle hung up, and began laughing hysterically. They all had tears streaming down their faces.

"Holy shit!" Isabelle gasped, wiping tears off her face with her sleeve. "Okay, I'm good. Dean, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Dean said confidently. Isabelle cackled wickedly, and developed an expression of deep thought. Finally she smiled, and whispered in Dean's ear.

Dean got up with a sigh, and left the room, both Isabelle and Sam following him. Dean knocked on next door's room. The door flew open, and a middling aged man appeared. Dean smiled winningly at the man.

"Hello, sir. I was wondering if you'd like to have anal sex with me."

Dean, who was laughing, ran away then and back into the hotel room.

"You guys are so immature," Sam said, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, Sam. Truth or dare?" Dean asked, grinning. Sam looked reluctant, but finally said dare. Dean and Isabelle exchanged a gleeful look.

"Kiss Karleigh," they said together. Sam's cheeks instantaneously reddened, and he shook his head. Isabelle and Dean laughed hysterically.

"You gotta do it, Sam," Isabelle said with a grin. "That's the rules."

A number of curse words flew from Sam's mouth, and he gave the both of them the finger. Walking over to where Karleigh was sleeping, he gave them a horrible glare and bent over, and pressed his lips to Karleigh's.

Karleigh's fist shot up, and punched him in the jaw. Sam stumbled backward, and Karleigh looked confused.

"What the hell?" Karleigh shrieked. "What is going on here?"

"Shit," Isabelle muttered, trying not to laugh.

"We were playing truth or dare," Dean said weakly. "Sam got dared to kiss you."

"Is that so, jackass? I guess it was you, huh?"

"...you've got no proof of that." Isabelle was laughing so hard she was crying. Karleigh looked sympathetically at Sam.

"I'm so sorry I punched you Sam, you just scared the crap out of me... is your jaw okay?" Karleigh asked, looking concerned. Sam nodded, feeling very awkward. He saw that Karleigh was looking at him a little different.

"So," Karleigh said finally. "We've got a case to do. What did you guys get when you went to that bar?"

Dean and Sam quickly told her what they had found out. Karleigh nodded, looking satisfied.

"Okay, then. Let's go to that Asylum, find the thing's body, and get the fuck out of there. Sound good?" Everyone nodded, a little surprised at Karleigh's new-found energy.

(**)

"Ah, Jesus," Karleigh groaned, looking around at the old asylum. "It's like I'm living in a crappy horror movie."

"A crappy horror movie that's real," Isabelle muttered, shining the flashlight at the ground, revealing a dead rat. Isabelle wrinkled her nose in disgust and kicked it away. The group had decided to split up. That way, they could cover more ground more quickly. If either group found the body, they would burn it, then phone each other and meet up back outside

"So," Isabelle began. "Sorry about making Sam kiss you. I was being sort of stupid."

Karleigh grinned at her sister. "No problem ... it's not like I actually minded, anyway." She laughed.

Isabelle opened a sooty cupboard, to no avail. She sighed, then looked at her sister. "You have a big 'ole crush on him, don't you?"

"Yep," Karleigh said, not embarrassed in the slightest. "But ... he's distant sometimes. I think it's because of Jessica."

Isabelle gave her sister a look. "Oh, come _on. _He does like you, Karleigh. And he's probably feeling like he's betraying Jessica if he so much as looks at another girl. But I've known you'd get together since he told you he liked Shakespeare."

Karleigh laughed. "That was back when you threw a knife at Dean's head."

Isabelle shrugged, and shone her flashlight at the dirty ceiling. They exited the room, and began walking down the hallway. "He was annoying as horse piss back then."

Karleigh giggled at her sister's use of expression. "Or maybe you just grew to love him."

Isabelle snorted, and kicked at a piece of cement. "Yeah, _okay. _We're just friends, Karleigh. Really. I'm not interested in him like that."

Karleigh saw that her sister's tone was genuine. "If you say so. God, I'd love to have a case of Vamps right now. Just the sheer joy of decapitation, you know?"

Isabelle sniggered. "I know what you mean. God, we would kick the boys' ass at that."

"Damn right we would."

Suddenly, upon entering a small, dingy room, Karleigh saw a girl curled up in a ball in the corner. Isabelle withdrew a shotgun from the waistband of her pants, and pointed it at the girl. Seeing that it was human, she put it back. As Karleigh got the girl to stand, she could see that she was around sixteen.

"What the hell?" Isabelle spluttered. "What are you doing in here?"

The girl looked near tears. "My boyfriend took me here. We got seperated. I can't find him, you've got to help me find him."

Karleigh gave the girl a soothing look. "We will find him, but you should go outside and wait for us," she said.

"No," the girl said stubbornly. "I'll help you find him."

Isabelle rolled her eyes, and shrugged at her sister. "Fine," Karleigh said shortly. "Do you have any idea where your boyfriend might have gone?"

The girl shook her head. "What's your name?" Isabelle asked.

"Kat."

"Okay, Kat. Do you know how to shoot a gun?"

Kat nodded. "My dad goes hunting sometimes." Isabelle handed the girl a shotgun, which she took expertly. Isabelle and Karleigh exchanged glances.

"We better phone the boys," Isabelle said, whipping out her cell phone. "Let's see if they've go your boyfriend."

"Hello?" Dean said after a few moments of ringing.

"Hey," Isabelle greeted him. "We found a girl in here-"

"Excellent. We've got the guy here. Any luck with finding the dead man?"

"Nah, that fucker's evasive. Anyways, phone me if you find it, okay?" Isabelle shut the phone with a snap.

"Our partners have got your boyfriend," Isabelle told her. The girl, who had gone white from hearing Dean and Isabelle's conversation, brightened. "But we have to find something first, okay?"

The girl nodded, looking considerably happier.

"Hey," Kat said, pointing into a room. "I think I saw something in there. She began to walk into a room, but before Isabelle or Karleigh could protest, the door slammed behind her with a bang. Kat began screaming.

Isabelle saw the ghost leaning forward, its lips moving next to Kat's ear. "Kat, calm down!" Isabelle shouted. "It's trying to tell you something!"

Kat stiffened, and became silent. The ghost gently whispered in her ear. Kat looked close to throwing up when it disappeared. Karleigh kicked open the door, and escorted Kat out, her arms around her shoulder.

"What did he say?" Isabelle asked, looking curious.

"One thirty seven," Kat whispered.

(**)

Dean's phone rang, startling the three boys. He quickly picked it up. Seeing the number on the screen was Isabelle's, he grinned.

"Can't get enough of me, can you?" he said into the phone. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right," Isabelle said with a laugh from the other end of the phone. "We need you to meet us as the top-right stairwell. Okay?"

"Okay," Dean confirmed, and shut the phone with a snap. "We need to go to the top-right stairwell...where the hell is that?"

Sam sighed, and began walking down the dimly lit hallway, the two other boys following him. He gave Dean a taunting smirk. "What?" Dean asked.

"'_Can't get enough of me, can you_?'" he mimicked, laughing at his older brother. Dean punched him none-too-gently in the arm, not looking amused.

"Who was scared to kiss Karleigh?" Dean asked, and Sam went red. Satisfied, the boys turned down another hall, and found the three girls standing in the stairwell. Kat almost screamed with joy when she caught sight of her boyfriend, and Isabelle and Karleigh simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"So, you guys need to go look for a room by the number of one-thirty-seven." Isabelle gestured to Kat. "A ghost came up to Kat, and whispered the number in her ear. The spirits aren't violent, they're trying to tell us something. Maybe it's about that weird-asshat doctor or something."

"And what will you be doing?" Dean asked. Isabelle gestured to the two teenagers next to her. "We'll escort the lovely couple outside."

Dean shrugged. "Sounds good. We'll phone you if we need you."

Isabelle and Karleigh laughed as they walked away with the teenagers. "We'll be expecting your call," they called as they made their way down the disgusting hallway.

"Smart-asses," Dean muttered, but he was smirking. Sam grinned and shook his head.

"Okay, so we find room one-thirty seven now," Dean said, making his way through the hall. "So, what?Do you think his bones will be in there or something?"

"Let's hope so," Sam whispered, shining the flashlight on all of the doors. There was a long pause, then Sam spoke again.

"So what the hell is up with dad? He can send us a text, but he can't give us a damn phone call?" Sam was pissed. Dean glared at his older brother.

"We don't know what Dad's up to, Sam. He always has his reasons."

"And they're usually _shit!" _Sam spat, kicking at a piece of rubble. Dean looked calmly at his brother.

"You know, maybe this is why Dad and you never got along. You don't trust him, Sam. You always think he's the bad guy, but he's not. He has his reasons for everything. You just have to go along with it," Dean said.

"Yeah? Well, I hate this, Dean. Dad's just pulling us around like we're on a leash! He doesn't even have a reason for not calling! Maybe Isabelle and Karleigh are right to not trust him."

"Really, Sam? Did you really just say that? Isabelle and Karleigh are queens at holding grudges. They won't ever trust him, no matter what he does to make up for it!" Dean practically shouted.

"They have a right to!" Sam yelled back. "He got their father killed! They have no parents, thanks to him! And he's done nothing to make up for it, he just left them at Bobby's after! "

"We don't know that he got their dad killed, Sam!"

Dean looked ready to punch Sam in the face, when suddenly, he stopped short. He froze, and Sam looked at him, anger fading from his face. "Well," Dean finally said, looking at the door with cracked, fading numbers painted on it. "Found room one-thirty-seven."

(**)

"Here we are, kids," Isabelle announced as they stepped outside. She gave the two a concending look. "Have you ever seen a horror movie?"

The boy nodded. "Of course."

Well, then," Karleigh snapped. "I suppose you're enough of a dumb-shit to take your girlfriend to a haunted house, and leave her alone."

Isabelle looked at Kat. "Sweetie, you're a smart girl. You dump his sorry ass."

Kat nodded, and the girls finally looked satisfied, and walked back inside.

"How fun. I've always wanted to do that," Isabelle remarked sarcastically. "I am _so_ glad we were home-schooled."

"You and me both," Karleigh agreed. "It was fun to see Bobby trying to explain mathematics, wasn't it?"

Isabelle chuckled when they heard loud yelling downstairs. She gave her sister a dry look. "They're fighting, aren't they?"

Karleigh paused for a moment, cocking her head. "Yep," she said finally. "About John, too."

"What drama queens," Isabelle remarked with a roll of her eyes. "Let's go save their asses, yeah?"

Karleigh grinned at her sister, and they began running down the hallway, their combat boots clipping against the tiled pavement. Suddenly, a gunshot sounded, and the girls picked up the pace. They flew down the stairs, and headed in the direction of where the yelling was. Finally finding an adjacent door, they ran in, to see Dean and Sam wrestling. The girls exchanged a look. _What the hell?_

"Find the bones, it's the ghost that's doing it," Isabelle instructed her sister. "Light 'em up. I'll try to keep them away from each other."

"_Try_ being the operative word," Karleigh muttered. She began searching through cabinets and drawers.

Isabelle looked at the two men. Nobody could deny that she was an excellent fighter, but against two grown men almost twice her size? It was near-impossible at best. Isabelle withdrew a gun, and pointed it at Dean. She narrowed her eyes.

"Don't make me shoot you, Winchester," she said, her voice steady. "I _really_ don't want to."

Suddenly, Sam grabbed her from behind. She struggled and squirmed, and aimed a swift kick at his crotch, he grunted. Isabelle swung around, and threw her elbow into his stomach. Grabbing her gun, she snapped it against his head, instantaneously knocking him out. Realizing that there was still Dean to handle, her morals dropped even lower.

Just as she turned around to face him, he punched her hard in the face. Knocked down to the ground, her world was spinning. She sucked in a breath, trying to collect herself, and finally got back up to her feet. She shoved him hard in the stomach, knocking him down. She lunged at him, and got ready to knock him out. Suddenly, Dean grabbed her by the shoulders and flipped her over, so he was on top of her. She struggled, and reached for her gun, which had skittered a few inches away. Fingers straining, she almost let out a cry of relief once her fingers met its surface. She yanked her arm upward, and hit Dean hard in the face. All of his weight suddenly fell on her, and she gasped, trying to shove him off her. Finally, she got up, her vision blurred.

She suddenly felt cold. Recognizing the feeling, she spun around, and saw a spirit behind her. God damn it, it was that stupid doctor. Feeling a sudden rush of contempt, she swung her hand through him, the iron ring on her hand making him dissipate. Knowing that this trick wouldn't last forever, she called out to her sister.

"Any luck?"

"No, not ye- wait, I think I found something-"

Isabelle didn't hear the rest of what Karleigh was saying. She felt the coldness behind her again, and saw the stupid, ugly ass ghost. She snarled, and got ready to hit him. Suddenly, the ghost wailed, and disappeared in a lick of flame. Isabelle cheered weakly, and fell to her knees, panting with exhaustion. The floor beneath her swarmed, and she heard her sister's voice faintly next to her.

"Aw _Christ_, Izzy. Please do _not _faint on me," Karleigh breathed, holding up her sister. She saw Sam and Dean both on the floor, knocked out cold. "Wow, Izz. You knocked both of 'em out."

Isabelle coughed, opening her eyes. "Dean almost got me, though." She sat up, coughing a little. "Now, how the hell do we get these two up off the floor?"

"Oh, come on," came Dean's voice. "My thighs aren't that big."

Isabelle smiled widely at the man. "Morning, princess."

(**)

The room was quiet, aside from the snoring coming from Sam. They had finally gotten out of the asylum, thank god. Dean and Sam were a little sore from Isabelle whipping them in the head with a pistol, but they didn't mind. They knew she felt bad about it, though. Everyone had gotten back to the motel, and instantly gone to sleep. This time, it was Dean and Sam's turn to sleep on the beds, so Isabelle was sitting in one of the chairs, and Karleigh was in the armchair.

It was early morning out, the sky a blue-grey colour. Everything was peaceful. Of course, it didn't last. Dean's cell phone rang, startling everyone out of their sleep.

Dean groggily answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Dean?" Dean's eyes flew wide open. He _knew_ that voice, even if he hadn't heard it in over six months.

It was his father's.

**End of Chapter Eight**


	9. Chapter 9: The Douchebag Hookman

_"The real world is where the monsters are." _  
_― Rick Riordan_

**Inferno**

"Dad?" Dean asked, his eyes wide and tone incredulous. "Dad, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," his father's voice replied to him. By now, everyone was out of bed, and was craning to hear the conversation. Isabelle and Karleigh looked strangely conflicted between joy and worry.

"Dad, where are you?"

"I can only tell you that I'm somewhere in California," John replied. "But ... I'm hunting the demon that killed your mom. I'm close to it, Dean. Now, you need to stop looking for me. Grab a piece of paper, Dean and write down these names. These people have disappeared on the same day for three years. Can you do that?"

Dean was overwhelmed by both the sheer shock of hearing his father's voice, and all the things he was telling him. "Um," he grabbed a pen and pad of paper. "Okay, Dad. What are the names?"

John quickly told him, then, without any warning, hung up. Dean scoffed, and closed the phone with a snap. He threw it on the bedside table.

"Dean?" Sam asked tentatively. "What did ... Dad say?"

"Oh," Dean said, acid in his voice. "He told me he was fine, hunting the demon that ganked mom, stop looking for him, and also, here! Write down these names for a bull-shit reason! Then, pass go and go to Burkitsville."

Sam saw that Karleigh and Isabelle were sitting on the couch, trying not to look at the two boys. They looked uncomfortable.

"What do you guys think?" Sam asked. Isabelle turned around, and frowned.

"It's not our business," she said with a shrug. "...and honestly? I really have nothing good to say about him, anyway."

There was a long pause, and Izzy got up off the couch, wiping her hands off on her jeans. "Guys, we better get dressed and get going if we want to go to Burkitsville. It's really far off."

"Wait, wait wait," Sam said. "We're going to look for dad. We're going to California."

"Sam-"

"No! Dad needs us, he's just too selfish to admit it! Dean, how can you have all this blind faith in the man? He's-"

"Alright," Karleigh cut in, her voice dangerously calm. "Both of you know that I don't want me and my sister to be in the middle of this. Cut the shit. I'll go with Sam to California, Izzy can go with you, Dean."

"That's not happening, " Dean snarled. "Sam could get hurt-"

"Sam's fully capable of taking care of himself," Karleigh said calmly. "And there's no other solution. So unless you'd like to argue for a couple more hours when we could be doing our job, get your big boy pants and grow up."

There was a stunned silence as Karleigh grabbed her duffle bag and stormed outside.

"Well," Izzy muttered, breaking the silence. "I'm going to go outside now." With that, she exited the room with the same grace as her sister, slamming the door behind her.

"Is this really what you want?" Dean asked Sam, who nodded a conformation. Dean then shrugged. "Alright then. I'll see you around."

They both exited the motel room to see the two sisters giving each other a hug, and a 'call me later.' Isabelle whispered something in Karleigh's ear, who laughed.

"Karleigh's taking the truck with Sam," Isabelle told Dean. "So I guess we're taking the Impala. She opened the door to it, and threw her bag down inside, plopping down into the comfy seat.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked. Dean glared at her.

"Just shut up," he muttered. Isabelle frowned at him.

"No need to be an ass," she said lightly, completely unaffected. "I'm just saying, if you need to rant about your brother, you can. I really don't mind."

Dean was going to tell her off again, but then he found himself ranting. "Sam's always been the favourite, no matter how much I tried. He thinks he isn't, but Dad always _liked_ how he didn't follow orders. No matter how much I try, Sammy's always the favourite."

"That's not true," Isabelle said suddenly and fiercely.

"How do _you _know?" Dean asked.

"Because I've gone hunting with him as a kid," Isabelle told him seriously. "So has Karleigh. And let me tell you, whenever he talked about you, Dean, his face would light up. Just a little. But it would. He loves you both, Dean. Trust me."

Dean found himself surprised by Isabelle's outburst, the way she defended John. "I thought you didn't like him."

"Oh, I don't. Don't doubt that for a second ... but he does love you." Isabelle swallowed, then shrugged her shoulders. "He just doesn't care about anyone else anymore."

"So how often did you go hunting with my dad?" Dean asked, looking at the girl, who's dark hair cascaded over her shoulders. She smiled, but just a little, a distant memory in her eyes.

"Whenever my Dad went hunting with him. It was fun. He was like an uncle to me and Karleigh. But after my dad died, he dropped us off at Bobby's. Didn't even stay for the funeral." Isabelle blinked furiously.

"I'm sorry," Dean said, and Isabelle chuckled under her breath.

"Thanks, but you don't need to apologize for your dad, Dean. It's his mistake to own up to." Isabelle smiled at him. "Thanks, though."

Dean noticed how she looked. Normally, the first thing he would have noticed was how her shorts showed her legs off perfectly, but he noticed how the fading sun made her dark hair throw off bits of red light. She gazed out the window, completely unaware of him staring at him. She suddenly turned around, and looked at him. He thought for a moment that he'd been caught, but she just grinned.

"We're going to have to stop at a bar," she told him. "I forgot, Karleigh has all the cash on her. How do you feel about playing pool?"

(**)

"Dean's a dick," Sam stated suddenly, and Karleigh fought the urge to laugh. When Sam swore, it was hilarious. But she just kept her eyes on the road, sure that he would start yelling about what made his brother a dick and why.

"He's always been the good little soldier, always Dad's favourite, and he never questions him, and he should-"

"Shut up," Karleigh said suddenly. "God, Sam. Your dad loves both of you equally, for God's sake."

Sam seemed surprised by Karleigh's outburst. "And I suppose he told you this?"

Karleigh glared at him. "First of all, don't talk to me like that. Second, I know him, Sam. I've gone hunting with him. He loves you very much. Now, there's beer in the back. You should have one."

"Sorry," Sam said. "Older siblings are annoying."

Karleigh nodded, in complete agreement. "Yeah, they are. But I know for a fact that within days, you and Dean will be back in the Impala, doing God knows what. He loves you Sam, and he'd sacrifice his life for you. And you would for him. So try to put this stupid-ass fight behind you before I have to get my sister involved."

Sam felt the sudden need to change the subject. "Dean has a crush on her. Isabelle, I mean."

Karleigh nodded, her face hardening a little. "I know. I can see it. But Isabelle and I have both seen him, the way he is with woman. She just won't let him fuck her, and then throw her away afterwards, She won't let herself get hurt like that. She's too smart."

Sam sighed, and grabbed a beer from the back of the truck. He took a sip, and then handed it to Karleigh. His heart fluttered a little when she smiled at him.

(**)

"Hey," Isabelle flirtatiously greeted the man as he approached the pool table. She winked at him, and took a long sip of her beer. Feeling the man's eyes trace all over him, she fought the urge to throw the bottle at his head. Playing the drunk slut to win at pool, to get money was what she had to do.

"Hey yourself," the man greeted her. Isabelle imagined a long stream of vomit in her head. Right on cue, Dean walked over, and gave her a look.

"For God's sake, Izzy, you're drunk." He looked at the man across from them. "Man, don't do this, she's drunk."

Isabelle shoved him away. "I want to play, idiot. So I'll play." She threw the last wad of cash she had down on the table. "Five hundred."

"Five hundred?" Dean scoffed in disgust,. "You idiot." As he walked away, Izzy smirked at Dean.

"Your loss, baby," the strange man said. Isabelle smiled sweetly at him, and tried not to imagine herself chucking the bottle at his head. _You stupid fuck_, she thought with venom.

His face was comical when she got a near-perfect shot, and grabbed both her and his money off the table, and shoved it into her pocket. "I guess it was your loss," she said as she walked away. She laughed and shook her head, sitting down next to Dean.

"Guess who just made us over one grand?" She laughed, high-fiving him. Then, she ordered a glass of vodka.

"You're a good actress," Dean told her. She swallowed the vodka down with an expert air.

"Thanks," she said with a laugh. "That's because I lie."

"Wow, that's reassuring," he joked, and she flashed him a grin.

"Don't worry, I only lie to people who are stupid enough to believe me in the first place," she told him. "You know I'm a liar, so I won't lie to you. What's the point?"

"Was that supposed to make sense?" he asked, and she just snickered.

(**)

They were well on their way, when they drove past her. A girl with closely-cropped blonde hair, and dressed in somewhat-sluttish clothing. Neither Karleigh nor Sam spoke of it, they knew that for hunters, picking up hitch-hikers was suicide. So they kept on driving.

Suddenly, Sam spoke. "Turn around."

For a second, Karleigh thought he was talking about going back and getting the girl, but then, she realized what Sam was really saying. He wanted to go back and meet up with Dean. She looked at him once they were turned around.

"When we stopped at that gas-station," he began sheepishly. "Dean phoned me. He said he was sorry. They're in that town right now, and they think something big is going on. Like, mega big. He thinks that the townsfolk are making sacrifices to a God."

Karleigh swallowed. "Okay, then." She was already way past the speed limit, but she hit the gas harder, anyways.

(**)

"Wait, so we're meeting Sam at a random diner?" Isabelle asked, and Dean nodded. She let out a whoop of delight, pumping her fist in the air.

"Wow, and here I was, thinking that your prissy fight would never be over," she teased, and he flicked her forehead with a smile. She just laughed. Finally, they pulled into the parking lot of the Diner, seeing the silver truck a few spots away.

"This is gonna be awkward," Dean muttered, and Isabelle snickered at him as they walked out in the parking lot.

Sam and Karleigh got out of the truck, and Isabelle and Dean exchanged a knowing glance, and both of them smirked.

Isabelle ran towards her sister, and hugged her tightly. "Guess I win," Karleigh told her smugly. Isabelle smiled, and handed her a five. Karleigh grinned winningly.

"We had a bet," Isabelle told the two boys. "Karleigh said the fight wouldn't last a week. I said it would."

Dean and Sam laughed, then looked at each other. Karleigh and Isabelle grinned at each other, raiding their eyebrows.

"Are we good now?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam said. "I guess we are."

(**)

"Fucking idiots," Karleigh said as they climbed up the steps to the college. "Making a deal with a God, for ...God's sake."

"Keep your voice down," Sam told her. "The normal people are staring at us."

Karleigh laughed as they made their way down the hallway. "So this guy knows we're coming?"

"Yeah, I made an appointment." Karleigh snorted in amusement, but quickly stopped when Dean knocked on the door. She suddenly looked like a loose, care-free college girl with her boyfriend.

"Come in, come in," the man greeted them. "Tell me, what brings you here?"

"We'd like to know if there are any Gods that particularly stand for sacrifice, or fertility," Karleigh said, looking hopeful.

"Well... yes. There's the Norse god, a Vanir. It's energy comes from a tree. The legend says that people would sacrifice a healthy male and female to him, and in return, their crops would be extremely plentiful for that season."

"Wow," Sam said. "Thanks so much."

They left abruptly, leaving the man slightly ruffled.

They stepped outside into the cool air ... and everything went black.

(**)

"They can be the sacrifices," a man's voice said. "That way, we won't have to use Emily."

"They already know too much," A woman's voice agreed. "Better to have them then our own niece."

"Let's do it now, then," another voice urged. "Let's take them out there now."

Then, she heard the footsteps. Karleigh felt a blind rage going through her. _Fuck! _She kicked Sam, who she could barely see through the dim light. This, she thought, had to be a cellar. Sam suddenly jerked awake, just as blinding light shone through. Karleigh suddenly pretended to still be knocked out cold. Getting the idea, Sam did the same. As meaty hands lifted her up, she bit down into the arm, and she was dropped with a yelp. Suddenly, she was viciously back-handed. Stars appeared in her vision.

"Cool it, girl," a voice said. She kept her eyes closed now, and she was dragged to her feet. She felt herself being dragged outside into the night sky, and when she opened her eyes, they locked immediately with Sam. She gave him a small smile, but she was scared shitless.

The man tied both her and Sam around the tree. "Well," Karleigh drawled. "I'm just going to say this: fuck you, dickbag."

The man gave her what almost seemed to be a sympathetic stare. He patter her head, and she tried to bite him again. He joined his wife, and they watched them from a sitance away. Karleigh leaned her head on Sam's shoulder.

"Motherfucking Christ," she said softly. "Where the hell are Izzy and Dean?"

"I don't know," muttered Sam. "But as soon as the sun comes up, that thing comes alive and we'll be dead."

"Sounds great," Karleigh muttered, closing her eyes. "Just the way I wanted to go."

"Not on my watch, bitches," a voice whispered. The ropes suddenly sprang free, and Karleigh sighed in relief. Turning around, she saw Isabelle and Dean's grinning faces. Isabelle winked at her.

The man and woman seemed to finally notice that htier sacrifices were free. Unfortunately, it was too late. The sun had risen, and the Vanir was slowly approaching behind the couple. Just as they turned around, he had impaled his hook into both of them.

He came for them, next. "Dean, the gas!" Isabelle yelled, and he poured the gas on the huge tree Sam and Karleigh had been tied to. Karleigh threw the lighter at her sister, who caught it expertly. She touched the open flame to the bark, and the whole tree went up in flames.

The Vanir slowly crumbled to ash, and Karleigh felt like cheering. She looked up at Sam, and before she knew what she was even doing, she pressed her lips to his, and flung her arms around his neck. At first, Sam seemed shocked, but then they both melted into the kiss. They heard satisfied snickering behind them, and pulling away finally, Isabelle grinned at them.

"It's about fucking time," she yelped, wrapping her arms around her sister's shoulder, who just grinned. She was so happy, both from not being killed by the Vanir, and by getting Sam to finally kiss her. _Life was good._

**End of Chapter Eight**

**Hey, guys! So, whatcha think? Please review! And the Supernatural hiatus is over on Wednesday, PRAISE THE FREAKING LORD! I am deprived, Shit, school's tomorrow. Nevertheless, expect a chapter tomorrow. I can't bear to pull a Rick Riordan on you guys. **

**Have a high five, **

_**-Don'tGoLeftGoRight**_


	10. Chapter 10: Screw you, Hector Marvis

"_Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you."__  
__―__Friedrich Nietzsche_

**Inferno**

Karleigh yanked the gun from the man's hand, the bullet barely missing her arm. She cracked it against his head with a grunt, and he fell to the floor. Sam immediately pounced on him, the rope in hand, and threw him down onto the rickety chair. He wound the rope around the the main operating points of his limbs – the wrists, ankle and torso. They quickly and skillfully drew a devil's trap around the entrapped demon, and then shared a small smile. Karleigh grabbed a bottle of water, and with a twist of the cap, threw some of it on the unconcious demon. Just as his black eyes opened, Isabelle and Dean ran in, their guns held at arm's length.

"You got him?" Isabelle asked, and without waiting for an unneeded conformation, continued on. She looked smugly at the demon, a hard look in her eyes. "Rise and shine, mother-fucker."

The demon glanced at the four hunters, a beady look in his eyes. Isabelle didn't like the way he looked at her and Karleigh. Almost as if he was ... satisfied. She fought to look non-chalant, and gave him a smile.

"Well, this _is_ interesting," the demon purred. "The Warringtons and the Winchesters, working together. It seems as if everything is falling into place."

Isabelle's eyebrows rose up onto her forehead, but before she could comment, the demon continued. "Isabelle and Karleigh Warrington. Oh, you have no idea what's in store for you two. Tell me, how's the last six years been for you?"

Karleigh snarled, and Isabelle grabbed her sister's hand, restraining her. There was still a human in there.

"Shut your mouth," Isabelle said, spraying the demon in holy water, and smirking when it howled. She leaned close to it, and smiled. "We're not here to play games, fuckbag. We're here to find out what's happening to those girls that you're taking. Who are you taking them to?"

The demon simpered. "I don't think I want you to know." Dean lunged forward, and dumped another bottle of holy water on the evil thing.

"If you think we won't torture you, you're wrong," Dean snarled. "One life to fifteen, you know which one we'd pick. So you'd better spill, and the truth, too, or you will not have a pleasant ending."

There was a silence as the demon considered this. Finally, he smiled. "You hunters think you're so righteous, but you're just as bad as the things you hunt. No morals, just killing-" Karleigh slapped him hard in the face, the sharp sound echoing off the walls of the abandoned warehouse. "Hector. Hector Marvis. He's a hunter, and he's staying in the Holiday Inn."

Isabelle smiled sweetly. "That's a good boy." She glanced over at her sister. "You got the book?"

"Yep," Karleigh answered. She began chanting the latin exorcism. "_"__Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus, Omnis Satanica Potestas, Omnis Incursio Infernalis Adversarii, Omnis Congregatio et Secta Diabolica, Ergo Draco Maledicte, Ut Ecclesiam Tuam Secura, Tibi Facias Libertate Servire, Te Rogamus, Audi Nos!"_

The black smoke poured from the mouth of the demon, and swirled away. Karleigh dropped the book, and ran over to the slumped man, who's mouth was hanging open, her fingers made her way to his neck, and she sighed with relief when she felt the shaky drum of his heart.

"He's alive," she called out. "Come on, we've got to go. We can leave an anonymous tip for the police once we get into a hotel, and find a certain bastard named Gordan."

Isabelle began picking up the stray bottles and scuffed off the red paint off the floor. Soon enough, they were racing for their vehicles, and hopping into them.

"So where to?" Dean asked Sam.

"The hotel where Hector's staying. Izz is gonna find out what room he's in, and we'll go and kick his ass."

Meanwhile, Isabelle dialed the motel number on her phone, a grim expression on her face. "Hello?" A lady's voice asked. Isabelle turned on the charm instantly.

"Yes, hi. I'm staying with my boyfriend, Hector Marvis," Isabelle almost threw up in her mouth. "I forget which room we were in."

The women laughed politely. "Happens all the time, Miss. Hmmm, Marvis, Hector! Yes, you're in room 221, second floor!" Isabelle thanked her, and abruptly hung up the phone. She shared a grin with her sister.

"It worked, I'm guessing," Karleigh said, and Isabelle nodded.

"Good. We'll meet Dean and Sam at the hotel, we'll go in and kick his ass-"

"Don't be so sure," Isabelle told her sister suddenly. "This guy's a sick bastard. I've heard some stories about him from other hunters. This guy is good. We'll have to be clever about it, we can't just barge in and fight."

"We'd beat him," Karleigh said, and Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"I know. But this Hector guy is a clever cookie. He has to be, he's made deals with demons. It'll be fun to trick him."

Karleigh shrugged. "I still think my way is better."

"'Course you do." Isabelle laughed, and shook her head. It was quiet for a moment.

"You seem different," Isabelle said finally. There was a pause. "Happier."

"I am," Karleigh said instantly, and realized with a start that she actually was. "What about you, Izzy?"

"I'm fine." Isabelle smiled as they pulled into the hotel room. "Now, how 'bout we kick some ass?"

Karleigh grinned. "That is a great plan, sister." They got out of the truck, looking for Sam and Dean, finally finding the Impala parked a few spots away from the entrance. They walked over to the boys, knives, guns and flasks of holy water already concealed under articles of clothing.

"You ready?" Dean asked them. Isabelle smiled slightly, her eyes narrowed.

"Hector is going to pay for what he did," she said simply. Isabelle turned away then without waiting for a reply, and walked into the hotel. The three others exchanged a wary glance, and followed her. By the time they caught up to her, she was pressing one of the buttons at the elevator.

"No fair," Karleigh complained. "I like pushing the buttons."

"In every sense of the term," Isabelle quipped, and Karleigh just rolled her eyes as Sam and Dean laughed. The elevator doors flew open, and the four stepped inside. This time, Karleigh pressed the button for the second floor, giving her sister a smug smile. After a few silent moments of waiting, the elevator doors opened with a ding. The hallway was brightly lit, and Isabelle's blue eyes scanned the doors for the room 221. Karleigh, Sam and Dean exchanged another look – Isabelle seemed to be almost manic about finding and ending this guy. Why?

Isabelle stopped in front of the room, listening. There was the sound of the TV, and a man murmurring on the phone.

"How do you want to play it out?" she asked Dean.

"Door locked?" he asked her.

"I'd rather not try and find out." She bit her lip. "I can't kick down the door, you do it. I'll go in first." She went to turn away, but Dean grabbed her elbow.

"Why are you so crazy about this?" He asked, and she gave him a serious look.

"Hunters are supposed to help people, Dean. That's our job. Not to do ... this." She gestured towards the door. "Dickbags like him, they're just as bad as the monsters we hunt."

Noting Karleigh and Sam watching them with peculiar expressions, Dean nodded and turned away, facing the door. He squared his shoulders, backing up. He thrusted his leg forward, and the door slammed open. Already, Isabelle was in front of him, gun pointed at a man's head.

As everyone piled in behind Isabelle, she was almost sickly amused. The guy didn't look at all what she would picture him to be. He had a round, almost childish face and glasses. Kind of like the kids you would see on the playground, getting the crap beat out of them. Isabelle gave him a glaring look.

"Hector Marvis," Isabelle said in a cold, detached voice. "For time's sake, I'm going to cut the bullshit pleasantries that you don't deserve. You're in a whole lot of shit, buddy. Do you know who we are? Or, better yet, do you know why we're here?"

The man swallowed, clearly trying to decide what to say. "Those are the Winchesters," he said, pointing to Sam and Dean. "And you're ... Isabelle Warrington. And that's Karleigh Warrington."

"Good. We know what you've been up to, fuckbag. I'm trying to decide whether to kill you, or to call the police. Killing you would benefit me ... ut letting your sorry ass rot in jail for the rest of your life, well, that's a nice thought too. Rape _and_ murder, together will get you a lot of time."

Hector swallowed. "I-"

"Shut up," Karleigh snarled. "You're a hunter! We're supposed to save people, not hurt them! Not kill them! We kill monsters, monster like you!"

Hector's hand twitched to his back pocket, and suddenly, he dropped to the ground, clutching his arm. Isabelle looked around, and saw one of Dean's knives next to Hector, blood all over it. She kept her gun trained on his head.

"We're choosing not to kill you, but one more move, and believe me, I will blow the back of your head off," Karleigh told him. She suddenly kicked him hard in the ribs, making him hasp loudly. "Get up," she muttered.

"Let's call 911," Dean muttered to Sam, who immediately whipped out his cell phone. "The police will sure be glad to have finally caught you. They've been looking for you a long while," he added in a louder voice. Hector gulped, and Isabelle smirked.

What happened next occurred so quickly, it took everyone by surprise, which was exactly what Hector had been intending. He grabbed the knife from the floor, and threw it at Isabelle, who moved to the side, but dropped her gun in the process. It was all a commotion, as Hector managed to grab the gun from his back pocket. He backed up against the door, pointing it at Dean and Sam. Karleigh knelt by Isabelle, who was bleeding from the nick the knife had given her.

Hector fired a shot at the light overhead, sending it crashing in front of Dean and Sam, then turned around and ran down the hallway.

Isabelle and Karleigh stood up, joining Dean and Sam as they jumped over the shattered chandelier. Karleigh, being the fastest out of all of them, tailed after Hector as he ran towards the elevator. Isabelle wanted so desperately to fire shots at his head, but Karleigh could catch him. He wasn't fast enough, that was for sure.

Karleigh finally grabbed him by the back of his shirt, just as they neared the elevators. Hector paused for a millisecond, then ran forward, jumping towards the empty elevator shaft. Karleigh screamed, and wobbled backwards, but it was too late.

"Karleigh!" Isabelle screamed. Dean grabbed her as she screamed hysterically. Sam was just as undone, he was yelling and screaming. The stander-byers watched in horror – that poor, brave girl.

Karleigh closed her eyes, waiting for the impact. _So this was it. _

Her body slammed against Hector's as they hit the ground. She felt a spray of blood soak her face. Was it hers? Everything was screaming in pain, so much so she could barely open her eyes. She could hear the distant screams, and a whirring sound in her ears, and most of all, the loud wet pumping of her heart.


	11. Chapter 11: Memoirs of A Life Gone Past

"_You may be as different as the sun and the moon, but the same blood flows through both your hearts. You need her, as she needs you..."__  
__―_George R.R. Martin

**Inferno**

_Beep, beep, beep._

Isabelle Warrington was no stranger to hospitals. Having broken many bones, both her and Karleigh had made many trips into the land of blue gowns, uncomfortable beds and antiseptic.

_But never for something like this._

What had happened after Karleigh had fallen was something of a miracle. The police had just arrived. If Sam hadn't phoned 911 when he had ... Isabelle shivered, not letting herself continue that horrible thought. One thing good though, was that Hector Marvis was dead. Not a nice way to go either, judging from the blood spill. However, if Karleigh hadn't landed on him, she would also be dead. Isabelle winced. Even now, Karleigh wasn't in the greatest of shape. Her head had suffered trauma, and her arm was broken alone with several ribs.

The memory of going to the hospital was hazy at best. She had been, to put it lightly, hysterical. Dean had been trying to calm her down and Sam had been absolutely silent. He had finally gotten Karleigh as something more then a friend, and now ...

Why couldn't she have just shot the stupid man? Isabelle inwardly cursed herself. She peeked at Karleigh's face, winced, then put her head back in her hands. She felt a hand touch her shoulder, and she jumped wildly.

"Woah, relax," Dean said. He handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," she murmured. There was a long silence, neither of them not really knowing what to say. "Where's Sam?"

"Went to take a walk about four hours ago," Dean said simply. "He's on his way back now, I just phoned him."

"What are the police saying?" she asked, although she already knew.

"Calling us heroes," Dean told her, and Isabelle snorted. "We're in the newspaper."

Isabelle laughed, though there was no humour in the subject. "We finally get recognized for something we do, and it's cause my sister fell down an empty elevator shaft."

"Normal people suck that way."

"Mmm. I've noticed."

(**)

"_Where's dad?" An eight-year old Karleigh asked, and Isabelle sighed. _

"_Hunting, Karleigh."_

"_Okay! ...I'm hungry."_

_Isabelle slammed her head against the motel cabinet. "Of course you are," she muttered. "You have the stomach of an elephant."_

"_I'm not an elephant!" Karleigh yelped indignantly, and Isabelle rolled her eyes. _

"_It's an expression-"_

"_I'm really hungry, Isabelle."_

_Isabelle glanced toward the kitchen. They had only a box of cereal and a poptart. She had told dad to pick up more food, but he'd forgotten as usual. Great. Just great._

(**)

The cold of the city felt right to Sam. It matched the feeling inside of him. That moment, that moment when Karleigh had fallen had been awful, it was like it had lasted a a lifetime. And then, she was on the ground, another's insides spilling out all over her.

She had to survive. She had to wake up. A good chance of waking up, the doctors had said. _A good chance. _That was probably seventy five percent. What separated a good chance from a sure thing? With a good chance, there was an adjoining chance that she might not wake up. It wasn't sure, it wasn't absolute. This, this was too much. He couldn't take this, not after Jess.

He couldn't make himself stay in that room, listening to the beeping of the machinery and Karleigh's shallow breaths. So he walked. And walked. Walked for hours until he discovered that he really didn't know where he was, or how he had got there. Knowing that Dean would probably be worried, he had phoned him to confirm that he was alright, and if something of miracle status had occurred. No, Dean had told him. Everything's just the same.

Now, on his way back to the hospital, he tried to keep his mind off it. However, the only things that could keep his mind off Karleigh were not much better. His dad had not made any more contact with them. Sam wondered if he was dead. It was a very good possibility, seeing that he was hunting the demon that had killed their mother. That thing was powerful, very much so. Even for his dad, who Sam had used to see as some sort of invincible being . Now, thinking of his dad he didn't know what he felt. Anger? Yes, definitely anger. What else he felt, he was unsure of.

What was he sure of, these days?

(**)

"_What happened to you two?" Bobby asked Isabelle, who looked at him as if he might bite her. She eyed him behind her dark hair, sizing him up. She looked around thirteen now. He hadn't seen the girls, or their father, in almost a year._

"_Our dad's dead," Isabelle said flatly, looking him straight in the eye. "John Winchester got him killed."_

_Bobby sighed, and put his head in his hands. Those poor girls. _

"_I suppose you'll just have to live with me now," he said in a kind voice. Both Isabelle and Karleigh's face brightened considerably._

"_You're ... you're serious?" Karleigh asked._

"_Of course I am!" Bobby exclaimed, and unexpectedley, both girls rushed forward and hugged him tightly. Bobby smiled sadly, and hugged them back. They were barely children, and both of their parents were already dead. _

(**)

"Oh my god," Bobby whispered as he entered the room, his eyes falling on Karleigh. Isabelle stood up, wondering what she could say.

"They say she has a good chance of waking up," she offered weakly.

"Come here, kid," Bobby muttered, pulling Isabelle in for a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder, blinking furiously. Bobby patted her back soothingly as she blinked back the tears. Wiping at her eyes, she sat back down in the cold metal chair.

"You gonna be okay?" Dean asked her, and Isabelle shook her head, blinking and biting her lip. Without a word, she exited the room. Bobby looked at Dean, and sighed.

"How'd Sam take it?" he asked, and Dean gave him a look. Bobby nodded.

"What exactly happened again?" Bobby asked in a whisper, looking down at Karleigh, who breathed in and out slowly.

"We were chasing after that guy. Karleigh grabbed hold of him ... just as he jumped down an empty elevator shaft they were doing repairs on. Went right through all the fencing that was blocking them, too. She landed on him, or else she wouldn't be alive right now. Only thing that hit the ground was her head."

Bobby winced. "Those two girls ... are the toughest I've seen in a while." He gave Dean a serious look. "Karleigh will wake up. She's got too much up here for her."

Dean looked down at the ground, then at Karleigh. "I sure hope so," he said. "For everyone's sake."

(**)

"_Shh. Go to sleep, Karleigh." The women said, smiling down at her younger daughter. She stroked her face delicately, her eyes aglow with the love only a mother could fully understand._

_Looking down at the young, vulnerable face of her child, she felt sad to know that one day, one day her child would grow to become a hunter. Big and strong. But devoid of something, too. A real childhood. She gulped. But already, she could tell that her children would grow to be strong. People would need them later on, to save their own children. _

_So she would sacrifice it. The childhood of her children, and the possible sacrifice of them living to a decent age. And how could she leave them helpless, defenceless against what really roamed in the dark? Better safe and unhappy then happy and dead. That was true, wasn't it?_

_Her baby happily cooed at her, and she smiled sadly, brushing Karleigh's face. _

"_Go to sleep," she whispered. "Everything will be alright." _

_Karleigh gurgled in response, laughing happily. The women smiled, knowing what it would take to get her daughter to sleep. She began singing in a clear, melodic voice._

"_Carry on my wayward son,__  
__For there'll be peace when you are done__  
__Lay your weary head to rest__  
__Don't you cry no more___

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion__  
__Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion__  
__I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high__  
__Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man__  
__Though my mind could think I still was a mad man__  
__I hear the voices when I'm dreamin', I can hear them say___

_Carry on my wayward son,__  
__For there'll be peace when you are done__  
__Lay your weary head to rest__  
__Don't you cry no more."_

_At last, Karleigh was asleep. _

(**)

Almost having reached the hospital, Sam felt his longing to stay out here. But he knew he couldn't do that. Isabelle would need him, and apparently Bobby was on his way. Still.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw a small girl with short, spiky hair smiling at him.

"Sam Winchester," she said. "I heard about your ... friend."

Everything inside Sam instantly went on red-alert. "Who are you?" he asked warily.

"Meg Masters." She gave him a white smile, and her eyes suddenly went black. A demon. "Nice to meet you, Sammy."

Sam wondered what he could do. Nothing. He could do nothing. He couldn't just exorcise her in the middle of the street, and besides, he didn't have the tools. He gave her a scorching glare, and walked up the steps that led to the hospital. He heard Med laughing behind him. "Sooner or later, Sammy. Sooner or later."

(**)

"_You're worthless," the boy jeered at her, and the crowd laughed. She wanted to push them away and run down the stairs, but Isabelle had told her to wait here. No exceptions. _

"_Leave me alone," she said through gritted teeth." Bobby had told her that no matter what, you never hit anyone at school. No matter what they do to you. Isabelle had told her later that that was complete bullshit and she should punch anyone who bothered her out, but Karleigh wanted to make Bobby happy._

"_You gonna make me? That's what I thought. You're stupid, and pathetic, and you live with the town drunk because your parents died. They're probably glad to be rid of you-" _

_Karleigh felt her arm swinging upwards, and suddenly, the boy was on the floor, holding his nose. She began kicking him, again and again. She saw Isabelle push through the crowd, and look t the fifth-grader._

"_What did you say to my sister?" she hissed, holding him by the scruff of the neck. "You never say that to her. Ever." _

_Isabelle hauled the boy to his feet, and pushed him hard down the stairs, sending him tumbling down as he cried. She gave her sister a comforting look as a frantic teacher approached them. It'll be okay, the look said. I promise._

(**)

Sam raced inside the hospital room. His heart felt wieghted down with disappointment as he saw that Karleigh wasn't awake. He then remebered what he had originally come for, and began yelling frantically.

"Dean, there's a demon outside! And it knows my name, and it knows what happened to Karleigh-"

"What?"

"Are you deaf? I said there's a demon outside-"

"I know what you said, I was just surprised-"

"Shut up, all of you!" Isabelle whispered. She pointed to her sister, who's eyes were fluttering. Finally, after a long, suspenseful moment, they opened. Karleigh gasped, and flew up to a sitting position, then winced. Isabelle gently wrapped her amrs around her sister, her eyes squeezed tight.

"Don't ever do that to me again," she whispered, and Karleigh nodded, smiling. Once Isabelle pulled away, Karleigh and Sam's eyes met. She raised her eybrows at him, and half-smiled.

"You gonna come here or what?" she asked in a hoarse voice, and he leaned towards her, and their lips met. It was a gentle kiss, little more then a peck, but Karleigh grinned.

"So ... can I have something to eat?" I'm starving."

**AN: guYS THIS IS CHAPTER ELEVEN AND I HAVE NO REVIEWS I'M WORKING REALLY HARD ON THIS SO CAn I please have some? **


	12. Chapter 12: Don't Diss The Beatles

"_If only it were all so simple! If only there were evil people somewhere insidiously committing evil deeds, and it were necessary only to separate them from the rest of us and destroy them. But the line dividing good and evil cuts through the heart of every human being. And who is willing to destroy a piece of his own heart?"_  
―Aleksandr Solzhenitsyn

**Inferno**

"Master," Meg said, gazing down at the blood in the goblet. "I have finally located the Winchesters ... but they are not alone."

_Who are they with?_ An ancient, groaning voice said in her head. Meg, having checked the hospital records after hours, replied immediately. "Isabelle and Karleigh Warrington."

There was a silence, as if the demon was thinking about the new information. _Dispose of the girls. They are an unnecessary distraction. They could screw this up for us. We cannot have that._

"No." Meg grinned. "We cannot have that."

(**)

After a couple minutes of celebrating that Karleigh was awake, Isabelle ran outside with Dean, to see if the demon was still outside. It was just their luck to have one hunter incapacitated, and then a demon trailing their ass.

Isabelle's combat boots slapped against the pavement as she jogged outside, Dean trailing after her. Her eyes quickly scanned the sparse, people-filled surroundings, and she turned back towards Dean, her hair flying in all directions.

"Whatever the hell that was," she breathed. "It's gone. We need to have one person with Karleigh at all times, and we need to put a devil's trap up, and stock up on holy water, and-"

"Calm down!" Dean interrupted, and Isabelle stopped for a moment. "Don't you think that somebody will notice if they see a devil's trap in the room?"

"Frankly, I really don't care. But if we have to, we can buy a rug and put it underneath that, people dress up their rooms with all sorts of shit all the time." Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Guess we better go back up," Dean said, and Isabelle shook her head.

"No. I need a coffee. You can go back up, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Are you crazy?" Dean asked. "The demon could be watching you right now, I'm not letting you go alone-"

Isabelle's eyes flashed dangerously. "I don't need you to take care of me, Dean. I have weapons on me, and holy water. You probably have nothing." Dean tried to not look sheepish, but Isabelle saw him looking at the ground and smirked triumphantly. "Thought so. Anyways, if you're so eager to come with me, I won't stop you. But I _don't _need anybody to take care me."

Dean raised his hands up at her, a surrender. "Okay, okay." Isabelle nodded, and set off briskly down the sidewalk. Dean raised his eyebrows at the girl's back. What was with her?

He jogged up to her, trying to keep up with her. "Can I ask you something?" Isabelle asked him, keeping her eyes straight-ahead.

"Uh, sure," Dean said as he dodged a women pushing a baby-carriage, wondering if this was going to end well.

"What do you think happened to me and my sister when we went AWOL for six years? What do you think did that to us?"

Dean was taken aback by the question. He had expected something a little more ... _Isabelle. _He shrugged, trying to decide what to say. "I don't really know. Definitely something powerful, if it could take you and your sister out."

Isabelle smiled down at the ground. "Well, that's a nice thing to say. But I have an idea of what took us down ... That night, it was dark out, and there were no lights on in the warehouse, but just before our lights went out, this white light shone, and I saw a man. He looked powerful, Dean. Not demon powerful. But majestic. Like ... an angel."

Dean was stunned. He hadn't taken Isabelle as the type to believe in that type of stuff. "An angel?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes," Isabelle said impatiently, still walking at a brisk pace. "An angel. White wings, halo. That type of angel."

"Are you sure? Because-"

"You don't believe in angels, I know." She gave him a hard look, then put her eyes forward again. "How can you not believe in them, when you've seen ghosts, zombies, and basically everything that was said_ not_ to be real? Plus, there's more angel lore then almost anything else. Bible being one of the number one sources."

"Are we really getting into a religious debate?" Dean quipped.

"Yeah, we are. You'd understand if you'd seen it. Everything about him screamed angel. Even his clothes. Anyways, why? Why would they just put me and Karleigh out for six years?"

They entered the coffee shop, which greeted them with a wave of warm air. Isabelle closed her eyes and breathed in deeply through her nose, smiling. "Coffee," she breathed, a smile on her face reminiscent to a child's on Christmas morning.

"I don't know why," Dean told her. "Maybe they just thought you were annoying."

"Hah hah. Your clever wit and humour has amazed me yet again." She cleared her throat. "Yes, I'll have two mocha lattes, and a coffee, double-double, please." She gave a look. "Your turn."

"I'll have two coffees, black." Dean said. Isabelle gave him an amused look.

"You drink yours black?" She asked as she grabbed the three hot drinks. She threw a ten on the table. "I'll pay."

"Yeah, so does Sam. And thanks." Isabelle shrugged in response as they walked outside, the september air confronting them in an icy blow.

"Wow, you actually let me pay," she remarked, an expression of surprise on her face. "That's new."

"I'm special." Dean suddenly noticed Isabelle was wearing a Beatles t-shirt. "You like The Beatles?"

"Yes, very much so." Isabelle gave him a dangerous look. "Diss them, and I will dump this hot coffee on your head."

"I wasn't going to!" Dean exclaimed.

"Oh, yes you were. If it's not something on your cassette tapes, you diss it." Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Because I have good music on my cassette tapes."

"You pronounced horrible wrong," Isabelle quipped, looking pleased with herself. Dean flicked her in the head, not amused.

"Can it, Warrington."

"Whatever, Winchester."

(**)

"Where are Sam and Dean?" Karleigh asked sleepily, leaning back on her elbows.

"Getting us some sort of food to eat," Isabelle replied. She sniffed, and eyed the room with distaste. "Hospitals suck, sister."

"I'm sort of aware," Karleigh said wryly. "Seeing as we're in them practically every year."

"It should be a new years resolution to break that streak," Isabelle muttered, trying to prevent herself from pacing the room. Damn it, why did she feel so restless? Why couldn't that demon just show up, so they could exorcise it and get it over with?

Karleigh noticed Isabelle anxiety. "What's up with you?"

Isabelle shrugged. "I just want the demon to show up now."

Karleigh nodded, appreciating this. "Me too." She paused. "Someone's coming."

"Didn't you already get checked like, five minutes ago?" Isabelle asked, her hand flying to her pocket.

"Yep," Karleigh replied, aware of how vulnerable she was. If a demon was coming for them, it wouldn't be good for her.

The door opened, and a girl slid into the room, smiling. "Hello, girls." The girl kicked the rug out of the way, looking at the devil's trap. She clucked her tongue sympathetically. "Gonna have to do better then that, dear."

"I'll be sure to do that," Isabelle replied, steel in her voice. "Why are you here?"

Meg shrugged. "I have to kill you both."

Isabelle smiled. "Well, good luck." Meg lunged at her suddenly, but Isabelle was ready, grabbing her attacker by the shoulders and spinning her around against the window.

"Why are you doing this, bitch?" Isabelle snarled. "And do not try anything, because I will push you out the window if you try anything."

"You make it sound so inviting," Meg simpered, and kneed Isabelle hard. Gasping as it got away, Isabelle whipped a knife out of her pocket, snarling at the demon.

"Oh, that won't do anything, sweetie," Meg told her happily. "You could cut me up all you like, and I'd still be a hundred percent."

"You make it sound so inviting," Isabelle repeated, throwing the knife. Meg dodged it, trying to grab Isabelle leg as she ducked. Isabelle flew to the right, and turned around and grabbed Meg, who was on the floor by the neck, lifting her up to her knees. She kicked her repeatedly, dragging her body across the hard tile floor. Meg grabbed one of Isabelle's arms and bit into it. Isabelle gritted her teeth as the blood began to seep out from under Meg's teeth. She finally let go, now a deep cut in her arm. Meg grabbed her with a growl of triumph, and shoved Isabelle against the window, hard. Isabelle kicked and strained, but Meg's grip was too tight.

"If I push hard enough, you'll fall through," Meg told her in a simpering voice. "Splat!"

"Splat is right, bitch," A voice said behind Meg, who whirled around, releasing her grip on Isabelle Karleigh grabbed her, and pushed her with all her strength. Meg crashed against the window, which cracked against the force. Meg screamed as she fell through the air, her arms and legs flailing.

Karleigh and Isabelle sighed, and leaned against the wall, both of them panting hard. Isabelle's eyes darted around. "Scream," she told her sister. "Like you've just been attacked."

Karleigh and Isabelle both released an ear-piercing scream, Isabelle even managing to make herself cry. Almost immediately, attendants flew into the room.

"We were attacked!" Isabelle screamed through her tears. "A random girl came in and attacked us! We had to push her out the window, she was going to kill us!"

It was a weak argument, but upon seeing the two girls so hysterical the attendants seemed to believe them. Below, the ambulance had already arrived for Meg, who lay on the pavement, blood forming a large red circle around her.


End file.
